Solstice(Revising)
by poyplemoo
Summary: This is where Bella first comes to Forks,the turning point of her life; the way I would write it...What would happen if when Bella came to Forks to live with her dad, she realized that she has feelings for both Edward and Jacob? When she come up with a plan to deal with these feelings, will her plan work out, or just blow up in her face?
1. Black

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Twilight or the characters...sadly. However I do like plating with them :)**

Chapter 1

Black

Well here I am. I haven't seen Charlie in three years, and now I find myself standing in the pouring rain equipped with my bags and personal belongings in front of his house. I don't even like the rain, yet here I am in Forks, Washington most definitely not the place to be when you don't like rain. At least I'm out of the car that bought me here, it smelled like a mixture of too much cologne, window cleaner, and feet. It wasn't very pleasant.

I'm still clueless as to why I am here, however it was my choice. After mom and Charlie got a divorce, she met a guy named Phil. She and Phil are real happy together, but I'm always in the way. With Phil always gone to play baseball, mom had to choose between being with me or him. I couldn't stand to see her have to make the choice anymore so I decided to make it for her. I packed my bags and here I am, my hair drenched in water, and my clothes must have gained ten pounds since I got out of the car. I finally crawled my way up to the door being extra careful so I wouldn't slip. It's just common knowledge that water on the ground doesn't help the uncoordinated.

I hesitantly knocked on the door waiting for Charlie. When he didn't come after a couple of minutes I knocked again now impatient. After my third time knocking Charlie called "I'm coming, I'm coming just hold your horses." I sighed and Charlie spoke again "Who's here anyway?" just then he opened the door rubbing his eyes, obviously he just woke up.

"I'm sorry dad did I wake you up?" I wonder what he would do if I ever slipped and called him Charlie, one thing's for sure I will never find out.

"Bella! I'm so sorry I forgot you were coming today, I'm so glad to see you." He picked me up in a hug and swung me around a few times then put me down inside. "Jezz Bella you're soaked, how long have you been out there?" He raised his eyebrows when he noticed I was shivering.

"Not too long dad." But then my body let out another shiver and betrayed me. I let out a laugh hopefully taking his focus away from my blushing face. Charlie had a look on his face that said "I don't believe you" and then he sighed.

"Bells maybe you should go and take a hot shower, I can bring in your things in. They'll be by your bed." I took Charlie up on his offer and went to the bathroom next to my room. I dug through the cabinets to find a towel and climbed into the shower after I turned it all the way up. After a while my skin looked liked it belonged to a lobster, so I got out and wrapped myself in the towel. I walked my way to my room and saw my bags on the floor next to my bed.

I slowly pulled on my favorite sweatpants and t-shirt. Then I moved to unpacking my bags and put all my toiletries in the bathroom. After that I had nothing to do so I pulled out my phone and looked to see if I had any messages. I sighed when I found out that I had none, not even from mom how pathetic. Then I grabbed my laptop and checked the email, yet again no messages. I sighed and put it away.

I rolled over on my bed and turned on my radio and looked at the clock. It read 5 o'clock. Then I had some spare time to think. I thought a lot about mom and home, and then I thought that the one thing I always liked about Charlie is he let you have space, that's one trait I must have got from him along with my clumsiness. I continued listening to my music and daydreaming when I heard Charlie talking to someone downstairs. I tried to listen to find out who was here but failed. Then the next thing I knew there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said knowing it was Charlie.

"Hey Bells, come on downstairs we have some company that wants to see you." He said with his head peeking through my door.

"Who's here?" I replied. I doubted that I would remember anyone.

"Sue, Harry, Seth, and Lea Clearwater, who brought Billy and Jacob Black." He gave me a half smile, another thing I got from Charlie; we didn't like to show our emotions.

"Okay dad I'll be down soon." The only person I really remembered was Jacob. He was like a little brother to me over the few summer weeks I stayed in Forks. Charlie left my room and went downstairs leaving my door open; I rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror. Staring back at me was classic Bella, brown eyes and brown wavy hair, my face bare from any make-up (I have never warn why start now). I picked up my comb than a hair tie and put my hair up in a basic ponytail. I ran downstairs with enthusiasm to please Charlie.

I rounded the corner and sat on the couch. After everyone said their 'Hello's and 'you've grown so much since I last saw you' I noticed the person I sat next to looked around fifteen, and he had shaggy black hair and big brown eyes. His skin was the color of brown sugar, maybe a little lighter. He was staring at the ground looking bored just like me when I was his age, I kind of felt bad for him.

I scanned the room to see if I would remember anyone and I saw Billy, he looked the same with his long black hair and cowboy hat and he was still in the wheelchair obviously. Then I continued to look, who did dad say was all here? I stopped when I saw there was another person sitting next to Seth. He had long black hair that he pulled back in a half ponytail. He had hazel colored eyes and the same color of skin that Seth had, Charlie and I where the only ones that didn't have some sort of muddy skin.

Just then the door bell rang. Charlie must have ordered pizza for all of us. Everyone got up and left to go into the kitchen. Seth's friend grabbed half a pizza, I guess no matter where you are boys will boys. Then he took a seat on the counter and I followed after I took my two slices of pizza. He looked down at my pizza and laughed. "Same old Bella I see, no matter how much you changed on the outside." I could feel the puzzled look on my face, apparently he knows me. Think Bella, think. I must know him, earlier today dad said something. I see Harry, Sue, Lea, Seth, and Billy but no…

"Jacob!" I immediately wrapped my arms around his torso with thinking. Once I realized what I did I detangled myself and my face turned bright red.

"I'm debating whether I should be offended by the fact that you forgot me or elated by the reaction you had when you realized who I was?" I was starting to return to my normal skin tone but when Jacob finished his remark I turned red all over again.

"I didn't forget you," well not totally anyway but no need to say that "I just didn't recognize you. I'm not the only one that changed." I replied.

"I guess not." He smiled and at once I knew this was smile that no one else could imitate it was Jacob's smile. Jacob jumped off the counter and picked up my pizza that must have dropped when I hugged him.

"I wasn't going to eat it anyway." I sighed as I realized it was true. My face twisted a little into an expression that I knew couldn't look attractive but I didn't care.

"You okay Bella?" Someone asked and I looked down at the floor. I felt a warm hand under my chin, and then it lifted my face to look at the hand's owner. "Bella?" We stayed in this position while I thought. And seeing the look on Jacob's face sent a jolt through my body telling me that things were going to be different between us, I don't know how exactly but some things were going to change…Of course it only made sense, after all the physical changes that happened to us there was bound to be some sort of emotional change too. I realized how long I was daydreaming and felt embarrassed and I had to think of a way to break the silence.

"Sorry, daydreaming. Umm sorry Jacob but I have to use the ladies room." Great, that was real smooth. I thought sarcastically as I walked to the bathroom. I stood by the sink for long enough to seem like I actually had to go. As I was opening the door I decided to make a quick escape up to my room because as much as I like Jacob I just couldn't afford to embarrass myself anymore tonight.

I walked up the stairs as slow as possible so the squeaky boards didn't deceive me during my great getaway mission. I entered my room with closed eyes and shut the door behind me by leaning against it. I waited a second before I sighed in case someone heard the door and was coming up. I opened my eyes and jumped as I saw Jacob laying on my bed throwing a ball to himself. "H-h-how did you know I would come to room?"

"You're not that hard to figure out." he laughed jokingly; I sat on my bed and sighed. Then I fell backwards to be onto my back and got closer to Jacob slowly putting my head on his chest giving him enough time that if he wanted to he could protest my jester. I was glad he didn't because that would have meant putting myself through more embarrassment.

"So I've heard." Every time Jacob took in and let out a breath I could feel his chest moving.

"So what's new Bella?" Jake asked, I almost didn't hear him because my mind was wandering around again.

"Nothing I can think of." I replied being honest, Jacob would see if I was lying anyway. "You?"

"Nothing really." He replied followed by a throaty laugh.

"Jake, you're sixteen right?" I asked to clarify.

"Yah, the last time I checked I was." He smiled.

"So that would make you a sophomore that means we will go to school together." I smiled to myself pleased with the thought that I would know someone at school.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Bella but I go to school on the reservation." My internal smile turned into a frown.

"I'll be all alone tomorrow, that kind of sucks." Of course I wanted Jake to come to school with me, but anyone that I knew would be just fine. I was never really good at making friends.

"Guess so. Hey Bella have I ever told you any of the Quileute stories?" he asked, I hope it was because he didn't like the subject…school.

"No, you should tell me the best one." I saw a huge smile run across Jacob's face; obviously he likes to tell them.

"I don't think I can do that, I kind of have to start from the beginning." I nodded and he continued. "Okay, well supposedly as young men Quileute's would play many tricks on each other. The females would go off helping their mom with chores. One day a young man around twenty went off in the woods. As a child other people in the tribe would call him the trickster, he always had the best tricks. Anyways he went into the woods alone something that was frowned upon because of the dangers." He paused to make sure I was following so I nodded.

"He liked alone time, he thought of it as a time to think. Especially now that the woman that he secretly loved was getting married to the warrior of the tribe, as so they called him. One day when he was wandering, he decided to sit down on a tree ledge. He was sitting there for a long time when a strange wolf came up to him, this wolf seemed to be staring at him trying to communicate. He looked at the wolf for a moment when he felt a cool breeze on his neck. The trickster turned around and saw something blurring in the distance.

"He turned back to the wolf that was now pawing at him. He jumped down out of the tree, but where he landed should have been directly on the wolf. He saw the blur again this time closer to him. A chill ran down his back and he turned around to see a beautiful woman standing there. This woman seemed to have wanted something from him, but something about her made him want to run. 'Well hello there handsome, where do u think you're going?' the beautiful woman asked. Her voice sounded as if someone sang it from the heavens." He laughed and I smiled.

"So the trickster was now memorized by her voice. The woman smiled at him and her long black hair blew in the wind. 'I'm glad that I came across you.' The words sounded like a song as she said them, yet somehow he had the urge to fight or flight. The next thing this woman did was taking her frozen hand and putting it under his chin. A shiver ran through his spine because her skin was so cold. She tilted his head back and drew her mouth close to his neck-"

"Jake is she supposed to be a vampire or something?" I had to ask, I knew it was impolite however it just rolled out of my mouth.

"We call her kind a 'cold one', but yes. Once his head was back she whispered in his ear 'I think once I'm done with you I'll go to the woman you fancy back at the tribe.' Now this made the trickster very furious, his body began to shiver so fast it was like he was vibrating. The next thing he knew he was free of the monster and was looking slightly down at her. When he was young he heard stories of animal spirits that would come and help you when you were in danger. He knew at once that the wolf was inside him.

"Somehow when in this wolf form he was stronger than the cold one, faster too. He killed her and returned to the tribe to share his story once he was back in human form. From that day on it is said that every male descendent, is gifted to turn into a wolf to fight off cold ones." Jacob laughed, "there really just a bunch of silly superstitions though." He laughed again at the thought that someone might actually believe the stories.

"That means Jake if any cold ones come to town you'll turn to a werewolf." I smiled and then yawned.

"I'll tell you another one, it's the most recent." Jacob smiled when I yawned again. I tried to listen to Jake's story but failed, all I remember is that it was about some dude named Cullen, and that I feel asleep curled up against Jake.


	2. Gucci

Chapter 2

Gucci

The next thing I knew I was dreaming. I knew it was a dream because for one I was in a forest and two it was kind of fuzzy like a dense fog was covering everything. In this dream I was walking through the forest. I was walking in what seemed like the same spot never moving, like I was on a treadmill. I never tripped, because nothing but clear grass was under me. I felt as if I was swimming in a sea of green, everything was green. The grass was of course green, the leaves were green, and the bark on the trees was covered in green.

Then even though I was walking in the same spot some person stepped out in front of me. He was nice looking; he had shorter bronze hair however his eyes were strange. They were black, even though they were such a deep black something in them made them look as if his eyes were black paint. His whole body, everything about him was calling me forward, his smile is what made my decision to go. This time I actually moved as if he removed the treadmill from underneath me.

When I was almost to my visitor a russet brown wolf stepped in front of me, he was huge, as tall as a horse. This wolf was somewhat annoying not letting me go near this beautiful person, however something in me wanted this wolf around, I felt protected like nothing would go wrong. Then the man wanted me and he stepped forward trying to get around this wolf. I smiled at the thought that he wanted me as bad as I wanted him. This wolf however was pulling my last nerve because the second the bronzed haired man moved the wolf pulled back his lips to show his teeth and let out a vicious growl. The man didn't like it and jumped onto the wolf, hurting him. I felt a horrible pain for the wolf I wanted to help him, but the boy stared at me with his black eyes telling me to stay…

My cell phone buzzed on my nightstand, I reluctantly got up not wanting the vision of this heartwarming man to disappear or the picture of the friendly wolf. I looked at my clock and saw six thirty, just in time to get ready for my first day at forks high school. I rolled out of bed to search through my closet for something decent to wear. I ended up picking out a gray classic sweatshirt with my favorite pair of skinny jeans and purple sneakers.

After I had my days outfit on I went to the bathroom to comb my hair, brush my teeth, and wash my face. I heard Charlie down in the kitchen; I went down to say hello and eat before leaving. Charlie made eggs and bacon that I could smell it all the way upstairs. "Morning dad." I said when I reached the kitchen. Charlie had already dished up my food knowing the perfect amount I normally eat.

"Good morning Bella. How was your night?" Charlie said putting a spoon full of eggs in his mouth. As usual Charlie was reading the daily paper; he likes to keep current especially with being a police officer.

"Good." I sighed and sat next to Charlie, ready to eat fast to get going. When Charlie brought up the subject of last night I instantly remembered that Jacob was here last night. "Umm dad, when did everyone go home last night? Sorry I kind of fell asleep I had a long day." I wondered how much Charlie knew about what happened between me and Jacob last night.

"Jacob came downstairs around eight thirty, he said you fell asleep on him." Charlie laughed. "After that everyone went home, you're not the only one with school today." Charlie and I ate in silence then I grabbed my bag so Charlie and I could leave.

Of course without having my own car Charlie had to drive me to school. Everyone knows that nothing slows down traffic like a police car. We drove incredibly slow; I just wanted to get to school so I could get home. When we were about a block away Charlie said I had to go to the main office to get my schedule and that he would drive me right up to it so I wouldn't get lost. Great, now the whole school will see me getting out of the police chiefs car, way to go dad already ruining my chance of having friends. "Buy, Bells see you when I get home. You should make dinner there is a reason for the pizza last night." He laughed as I stepped out of the car and I walked my way to the office, two feet in front of me.

I walked into the small office and an old woman was smiling at the desk, guessing she would know what I had to do I walked over to her. "Good morning dear, how may I help you?" I told her my name and she gave me my schedule. "Now her you go, and take this pink slip and have all your teachers sign it and bring it back here." I nodded and left to go to my first class. It was in building three, English wonderful.

I walked into the English room with everyone's eyes on me. They all felt like daggers, I never really liked attention. All the desks were full except one in the very back, I didn't mind sitting in the back because then it would be harder for everyone to look at me. I tried walking to the seat but the teacher stopped me. "I'm Mrs. Davis, you must be Isabella Swan." She said with a welcoming smile. Looks like today's going to be a long day.

"Bella." I corrected after I handed her my slip and then I walked silently to the back of the room, daggers still on my back. The class was really boring all we talked about was a book I already had to read last year, and even though I was in the back everyone found away to look at me. English dragged on for what seemed like forever before finally, the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and when I looked up to leave a boy that looked way too helpful was standing over my desk. He had greasy black hair and too much acne but at least he looked nice.

"Hi I'm Eric Yorkie, you must be Isabella Swan." Most definitely over helpful and yes this will be a long day.

"Bella." I sighed, he showed me to my next class trigonometry in building six. He walked me all the way up to the door even though it clearly said six. Mr. Tanner taught this class, he made me stand in front of the class and say my name plus I had to sit in the front row. Way to go Mr. Tanner my least favorite subject now paired with my least favorite teacher. After his class I had history then Spanish. A girl in the back who I ended up sitting by was in my trig class as well.

"I'm Jessica, your Bella." Of course she already knew I liked to be called Bella but it was still nice to hear something other than Isabella. I smiled at her and then tried to concentrate on the teacher but she had other plans. "So do you know who you are sitting by at lunch?" I shrugged I honestly was planning to sit alone if I couldn't find anywhere else to go.

"Well now you know, you can sit at our table." She smiled again and started bighting her pen. She obviously wanted to say more but the teacher was staring at her.

"Miss Stanley, please share with the class how you say 'Can I borrow your pencil.'" The teacher just told the class but of course she knew Jessica was too busy talking to me. She blushed and gave the wrong answer.

"Jezz like how was I supposed know that." She whispered.

"Miss Swan then, can you tell me how to say 'Can I borrow your pencil.'" I was glad that I paying more attention to the teacher then Jessica.

"¿Me prestas tu lápiz?" I said shyly and Jessica just stared at me, obviously wondering how I knew that.

Jessica didn't talk for the rest of Spanish. Most of the stuff that was being said I already knew so I didn't really pay that close of attention. A couple rows ahead of me there was this girl, she didn't seem to be paying attention either. She was kind of short, she was small altogether. She had dark brown pixie like hair. The reason I knew she wasn't paying attention was that she had her phone out under her desk, most likely texting. The bell rang and Jessica instantly started talking.

"Oh my god, she is so harsh. I mean really no one ever pays attention to her but the second I stop she asks me something that I would never know! Hey how did you know that anyway?" I didn't want her to feel bad so I just said,

"We already learned this in Phoenix." I wasn't lying because we did, so lucky for me my face didn't give me away. We were almost to the lunch room and Jessica started talking again.

"Lucky, I mean really Alice was texting in the _front _row and the teacher didn't do anything. If that was me my phone would have been gone. I think she hates me." So I wasn't the only one to notice her texting. Her name was Alice, that wasn't exactly the most common name; maybe her parents like old fashioned names.

All I got for lunch was a soda, I wasn't real hungry. As planed I sat with Jessica and her friends, the guy from English sat here as well. Jessica told me all their names but I didn't really pay attention to them. I sat by Jessica and a girl with really curly long brown hair, it was pretty. I almost forgot that I had my phone in my pocket when it buzzed. It was a text message from Jacob.

Jacob: **How's your first day going?** I sighed and Jessica looked at me.

"That's a cute phone Bella. I need your number! Oh and thank god you know how to text." Then the other girl that was sitting next me turned to see what Jessica was talking about. I just ignored them and replied to Jacob.

Bella: **Fine, really boring though. **I sent the text and Jessica was still talking, I decided to block her out, the other girl sitting next to me seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Warning, Jess talks a lot." The girl sitting next to Jessica said. Wow I'm horrible at names what was hers again?

"Yah, I noticed." I finally remember her name, it was Samantha Jones but she had a thing with her first name like me. My phone buzzed again,

Jacob: **That's good. I'm glad no one is picking on you because that would mean I would have to kick some ass.** I smiled when I read his message and of course the first person to notice was Jessica.

"Who are you talking to Bella? Do I know her?" why does everyone always assume it's a girl.

"No, I don't think so; _he_ goes to school on the rez." I said an emphasis on the he.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sam asked. I shook my head and I felt another buzz.

Jacob: **Anyway we need to do something, and without you sleeping this time : ). **

Bella: **Okay.** I let the buzz of the laughing and talking flow around me and stared into space.

"Sam I think Bella's staring at your boyfriend." Jessica laughed, that's the next thing I heard because she said my name. Until then I didn't even notice I was staring at anyone but apparently I was.

"He's not my boyfriend, however I do wish." Samantha said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was looking at anyone."I apologized to Sam.

"Don't worry Bella he's totally hot, who doesn't stare at him." Jessica smiled and nudged the side of my stomach. The table I was looking at had five people sitting there.

"Who are they anyway?" I said before I took another sip of my soda.

"Well, the blonde pretty one, the one who belongs on a cover of sports illustrated is Rosalie Hale. Then her boyfriend is the really muscular one with short blackish brown hair is Emmett Cullen. His sister the little one with pixie hair is Alice Cullen and she's dating the boy with blonde hair he's Rosalie's twin Jasper Hale. And last the sexy one with bronze hair is Edward Cullen. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all." Sam informed me.

"Stocker." Jessica said, and then laughed. "Only you would know that much about Edward Cullen." Jess laughed more, Edward must be the one Sam likes; I can see that they would look good together. "To bad they all keep to themselves though, isn't it Sam?" Sam nodded then Edward turned his head looking at us. He looks familiar maybe I've seen him around town or something.

"Bella, some dude named Jacob asked if it was okay that he picked you up from school today." Jessica said, and the second I heard it I snapped.

"Jess, why do _you _have _my _phone?" She looked at me shocked.

"Number, hello Bella. My god Bella it's like you have something your hiding. Oh and here you go." She handed me my phone. "So Jacob is your friend I see, oh my god this is a record! Edwards looking at us again."

"What! No way." Sam looked up from her food, eyes huge. I laughed, Sam must _really _like him. Just then hand in hand Jasper and Alice got up to throw away their food, nothing hardly touched. They walked right behind us and I could feel their stares on my back. "That's so cool; maybe he changed his mind about me."

"Hardly Sam you asked him out like twenty times and he always says no." I laughed, wow that was kind of sad. "So Bella what do you have next?" Jessica asked. Edward was now looking at his brother and Rosalie.

"Umm biology with Mason." I said, and instantly Edward looked at us again like someone called his name.

"Yay, you have that with me. And Edward." Sam said. That obviously was her favorite class. I smiled at her and went into my own little world. Then I remembered Jacob texted me, what did he want again?

Jacob: **Bells, maybe we could hang out today. Do you want me to pick you up after school?** At that moment that is all I wanted to do, get away from school and be with Jacob.

Bella: **Sure. Pick me up by the office; you know where it is right?** I sent it then went back into my own little world again. Until I felt a buzz in my pocket.

Jacob: **I might not go to your school but I know where it is. And yah that's fine I get out of school sooner so I'll be there right away.**

Bella: **Okay**. I was about to put my phone away when it buzzed, wow Jacob was fast.

Jessica: **Hehe this is my number : )**

"Umm thanks Jess." I smiled, and she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. I felt another buzz and it was Sam.

Sam: **My number too, don't worry me and Jess have free texting : )** I smiled, I always found it funny when people would text each other when they were both right there.

"Edwards looking again Sam, Maybe he does like you." I said, and then right in my ear I heard Sam scream.

"Jessica you got MILK ON MY NEW GUCCI PANTS!"Sam was clearly angry.

"I'm so sorry." Jessica said, Sam was looking at her pants but if she was looking at Jessica like I was she would have seen her roll her eyes. Sam walked off and in the corner of my eye I saw Edward laughing. I felt another buzz in my pocket.

Sam: **OMG if Jess wasn't my friend for twelve years she would be so dead and again lucky for her my locker is full of cute clothes.** I felt bad for Sam that was chocolate milk Jessica spilt and she was wearing white pants.

Bella: **Yah those were cute pants.** Just then the blonde one and Emmet got up leaving Edward alone, again as they went behind me I could feel there stares. Then my phone went off twice, one time after another.

Sam: **Thanks.**

Bella: **No problem. **I replied then checked my phone to see who the other text was from.

Jacob: **Never mind, I have to be ten minutes late you got me busted for texting.**

Bella: **Why were you texting me during class, don't reply.** I can't believe Jake would do that, how stupid.

"Bella, you never told me if you think Edward was cute or not. Sam's not here so you're safe." Jessica asked, I don't even remember her asking me that. I looked up at Edward because I honestly I didn't really look at him yet. He looked just like the man in my dream last night, with him and the wolf. Except Edward had caramel eyes not black.

"I guess he's cute." I said being fully honest.

"Interesting."Jess said.

"Umm sure." If I wasn't already looking at him I wouldn't have seen him smile. He obviously was in his own world.

"Oh well I will just have to remember that. So this Jacob dude, all you told me is that he goes to the reservation high school so he must be an Indian right? OMG I wonder if he's cute? " Of course that's all that would cross Jessica's mind.

Edward got up from his table leaving it empty, unlike his family he didn't go anywhere near me. "It's not all about the looks Jess, Jacob's really nice that's why I like him." I blushed, of course the looks help.

"Whatever you say Bella, but I think you think he's cute you just blushed." I blushed again this time my face looked like a tomato. "I see now, Bella likes them with a tan." Jessica laughed and I put my head on the table. How in the world did this conversation get like this! My phoned buzzed and I groaned wishing I could just vanish.

Sam: **All changed**

Bella: **You need to come save me now please.**

Sam: **LOL okay on my way.** Sam seemed nice, I think her and I will get along really well. Sam came back and sat next me.

"So what's so horrible that I needed to come back?" Sam smiled.

"Bella won't admit that Jacob's her boyfriend!" I groaned at the thought.

"He's only sixteen! Plus I think he has a girlfriend on the rez." I sighed at the thought, he probably does.

"Oh you cougar you! Bella that's only one year silly." Jessica said and rolled her eyes.

"Jess, can't Bella have him just as a friend?" Sam asked and I gave her a look that said "thanks".

"Yah but it's clear on her face that she likes him. Whatever." Jessica sighed and gave up.

"Bella I'm so sorry but I just realized you can't sit with me in biology, I have to sit next to some frizzy headed girl. The only seat left is next to Edward." I looked up at Sam and she looked like she wanted to sit next to him. "Mr. Mason has this rule about assigned seating." She sighed.

"That's fine." I smiled at Sam. Jessica got up to throw away her tray and Sam and I followed. "I love how long they give us for lunch." Sam said as we left the cafeteria. We went around to the outside lunch area were the school had a bunch of benches.

"You came to Forks at the right time Bella. It's kind of warm for this time of year." Jessica said and I looked at with shocked eyes. Today it was about fifty seven degrees out, how much colder can it get! In Phoenix today was seventy.

"How cold is normal?" I asked.

"I think it's around low fifty's right Jess?" Sam asked, and I knew that I was in for a long time without seeing my seventies again. Jessica nodded confirming my estimate.

"It's not that bad Bella, wait until it snows! Then the cold is so worth it." Jessica said, and I realized I have never seen snow. However I knew that if it snowed then it was too cold to rain. "Oh and also it hasn't rained in almost eight days! Now if only the sun came out it would be perfect!"

"I know right? I mean how many days does it take for it not to rain for the sun to come out?" Sam said.

"I think Phoenix is stealing it all." Jessica said then laughed.

"Hey Bella if you're from Phoenix how come you're all white?" Sam asked.

"I think someone was albino in my family, it's almost impossible for me to get a tan." I said as I looked at my skin.

"That sucks." Sam said and I smiled at her. "In the summer if it gets real sunny I almost look Mexican." She laughed and so did Jessica. I felt my phone buzz and I sighed, I thought I told Jacob not to text me.

Mom: **Hey honey how's your first day of school? Did you make friends? Oh I miss you so much, please come home.**

Bella: **School fine, about as good as school can get. And yes I do have friends, some really nice ones. There is Jessica she's really talkative but she's nice. Then there's Samantha, she's really nice we get along real well. And I miss you too**. I sent mom the message and sighed, I knew she would miss me and I would miss her. I just had to let her and Phil have alone time. My phone buzzed again and mom replied.

Mom: **Well that's good, tell Charlie I said hi. Love you.**

Bella: **I will, and I love you too.** I finally finished my soda and threw it away just as the bell rang.

"Ready to go to class Bella?" Sam asked.

"Yah, just as long as the rest of my day goes fast." I sighed I just wanted to be with Jacob already, and this time I will not fall asleep.

"Don't worry bio should go fast, as if Edward isn't even there. He never talks." Sam said.


	3. Dizzy

Chapter 3

Dizzy

I sluggishly walked to my seat making sure I didn't trip or anything stupid like that. My table was off to the right of the room next to the windows. Edward sat on the right of our table so I had no choice but sit on the left, next to some boy that stunk real badly. I put my bag on the ground taking out a notebook and pencil than sat down. Then politely I smiled at Edward and he practically ignored me. I noticed that he was angled away from me and had a look of pain on his face like he was furious I had to sit by him. I put my arm up as a shield as the teacher started talking.

"Today we will be doing a partner activity." I immediately thought of Sam to be my partner, I just hoped she would return the favor by wanting to be mine. "Just to make things simple you will work with the other person at your table." I felt my body get tense then daringly I looked up to see how Edward reacted. I wish I hadn't however because he was staring at me with his black eyes that sent a shiver through my core. I looked away from him as the teacher started passing out papers. For something to do I took out my phone and turned it on silent. Then I looked across the room and saw Sam texting someone so I knew she wouldn't mind if I texted her.

Bella: **Help me :( **I sent the message and put my phone in my pocket just as Mr. Mason came to our table. Than once he was gone I looked at my phone and saw Sam responded.

Sam: **Well first of all what did you do to Edward? Stab him with a pencil or something? I've never seen him this pissed. **Oh great so this wasn't Edward's normal personality. That mean he must really dislikes me…but what did I even do to get him so annoyed?

Bella: **I don't know, I never even said a word to him.**

Sam: **Hmm I wonder what happened, whatever it was it had to be before class.**

Bella: **Yah.**

Sam: **Umm Bella I'll talk to you after class…before my partner screws everything up. **I put my phone away then sighed before looking at the worksheet. I was stunned to see that Edward had already completed over half of the work in the time it took everyone else to finish two questions. I read through his work to see if he was answering the questions correctly only to find he was doing better than I would have.

"Mr. Cullen I hope you're letting Isabella help you. After all she's needs the practice more then you."

"_Bella _is helping, I'm just writing down the answers for her."I was taken aback when Edward corrected Mr. Mason, I myself didn't even know that he knew I preferred being called Bella. Mr. Mason turned around and went back to the front of the room. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I looked down to think and realized it was better if I didn't say anything at all. When I looked back up at Edward he was working on the worksheet again. I looked down at the desk and decided to wait out the class…it couldn't be too much longer.

Gym, my last class of the day….lucky me. "So what are you doing tonight Bella?" Sam asked as we left the gym at the end of the day.

"Just hanging out with a friend then going home to make dinner for Charlie." I replied.

"Oh right that Jacob guy, well have fun. Call me if you can, but hey I have to go now bye." Sam gave me a smile then took off for her car, I noticed everyone's car looked pretty old so at least when I get my car I won't have to spend too much money. The only nice car I saw was a silver Volvo. I turned around and headed to the office. On my way I passed Alice Cullen, the girl in my Spanish class, and she smiled at me. I smiled back to be polite.

When I got into the office I handed the lady my slip. "How was your first day? Did everything work out well?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Good, everything went fine."I responded then left. When I walked out of the door Jacob was there waiting for me in a 53 Chevrolet pickup truck. The paint was red but it was really faded. I stepped in and said, "Hey, I thought you said you would be late?"

"I did, so either you're really just that slow or we just get out really early." Jacob smiled.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?"I asked. I tried to look cheerful; I was still upset about biology.

"Well I kind of forgot that I promised my friends that I'd do something with them after school. Then when I was leaving to get you Quil was all like 'So what time are you going to be at Embry's?' and then I said 'Why?' and then he said 'Jake you didn't really forget did you?' and I did, but I had already made plans with you so I said 'No, I just have to pick up one of my friends then I'll be there.' Then he said 'Okay see you then.'" He smiled.

"That's cool now I get to meet your friends." I said.

"Okay just whatever you do don't make fun of their names they'll tag team you." He laughed and it was pretty distinct that, that happened to him before.

"I promise I won't." I joined him in laughter.

"Especially Quil's girlfriend's, he'll get you for that."

"These sound like great friends Jake." I rolled my eyes.

"They are, just don't mess with their names. So did you make any friends?"

"Umm there's Samantha Jones and Jessica Stanley. Other then Jessica never being quiet they're really nice…" My voiced drifted off, I was about to tell him about Edward.

"Well that's nice Bella. Anything else?" Great now he knew I was hiding something.

"Sure, Jessica even asked if you cute, she saw me texting you at lunch."

"What did you say to that?"

"Nothing really." I laughed. Jacob raised his eyebrows pushing me to say more. "Oh well umm you know how you asked if everyone was treating me good?" Jacob's knuckles got white as he gripped the wheel tighter.

"What's his name?"

"Why d-do you think it's a he?" Jacob turned to face me then looked back at the road. "Edward." I wish I hadn't said anything…it would have been better; I didn't even know if I was his problem.

"What did he do to you Bella?"

"Nothing. It's just the way he looks at me, it's weird." The shiver returned as the image of his onyx eyes flashed in my head. Jacob sighed and shook his then pulled into a driveway I assumed was Embry's. Then my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"It's Charlie, hold on." I told Jacob. "Hello dad."

"Hey Bella how was school today? Make any friends?" he asked, it was quite evident that he hope I had.

"School was good, and yes I made friends. Jessica Stanley and Samantha Jones, do you know their parents?" No need to tell him about Edward, I didn't want to sink that boat again.

"Yah, those are some good kids. Billy called me today and said that you're doing something with Jacob. So I called you to let you know to have fun, I'm eating at Billy's so there's no need to rush home. Just come back by nine thirty."

"Okay dad, I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye Bella love you."

"Love you too dad, bye." I hung up my phone, and Jacob opened my door. I honestly didn't even see him get out, when did he? "Thanks."

"Yeah." He smiled at me then we walked to the door and some tall guy let us in.

"Finally made it I see. What bad traffic?" he asked, when he noticed me standing behind Jacob he looked me over and I blushed in response.

"Nah, Bella goes to Forks high, so I had to drive all the way there."Jacob said, and pointed at me. The guy at the door I noticed had short black hair and smaller brown eyes. He also has bushy eyebrows and a much defined jaw. "Oh yeah, Bella this is Embry."

"Hi." I said then looked away blushing.

"Shy much Bella?" Jacob whispered in my ear and Embry laughed. Then Jacob, Embry, and I all walked into the living room. On the couch was who I guessed was Quil. He looked kind of nerdy. He had a little bit longer hair then Embry and he had glasses. He sat next to a really pretty girl that must have been his girlfriend. She had shoulder length brown straight hair with side bags. She had Brown eyes and had a cream colored skin; I notice a lot of people had brown eyes and brown hair here.

"Bella that's Quil and his girlfriend Mikasa." Jacob pointed at them. Then Jacob and I sat on the other couch and Embry sat in the recliner. Quil was sitting straight up with his hand around Mikasa's waist, and Mikasa was leaning on him with her feet on the couch.

"Jacob does Mikasa go to the rez school?" I whispered to him.

"Yah, I know it's kind of weird. She looks like her mom; it's her dad that's the Quileute." He whispered back. He sat on the left side of the couch closest to Quill and I sat on the right leaning agents the wall. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket from a text message.

Sam: **Save me! I'm at a family reunion; there are so many old people!** I laughed and replied.

Bella: **Who has a family reunion on a Monday?**

Sam: **I have no idea.**

Bella: **I would help but I have no car: (** I laughed and put my phone away, that's must be why she asked what I was doing tonight. I slowly looked up from my phone and everyone was staring at me and I blushed.

"So who are you talking to that's more important than us?" Embry asked then laughed.

"I bet it's her boyfriend!" Quil said joining Embry in laughter, and Jacob looked at me noticeably curious himself.

"It's Sam." I said.

"Yep, boyfriend." Embry said.

"No, Sam's my friend and she's bored." I corrected them.

"Is she hot?" Embry asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Figures." Embry said. I blushed for the fourth time that night. Quil and Mikasa began talking in their own world and Embry was ordering pizza for everyone. Then suddenly I didn't care that other people were around us, I felt awkward and I needed a warm shoulder to lean on. Jacob was still sitting straight up, and he was looking off at nothing so I slid over and put my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me and I looked up at him with big innocent eyes.

"Falling asleep again?" he asked.

"No, I'm cold and you're warm." I smiled and he laughed.

"Glad to help." He replied to me. I smiled and I heard Embry sit down.

"Awe common I feel left out." Embry said.

"Why?" Quil asked.

"Because I'm the only one without a girlfriend." He said and smiled then I saw Mikasa and Quil look at Jacob and me.

"Bella and I are just friends, so no you are not alone." Jacob said.

"Sure you are." Embry and Quil said at the same time, Jacob and I just sighed. I felt my phone go off in my pocket so I looked to see who it was.

Sam: **So I went to the gas station to get a soda and guess who I saw.**

Bella: **Edward?**

Sam: **Yes, and I forgot my purse in my car and I was like "crap" but then he paid for me! I mean sure it was like a dollar but it was so cool.**

Bella: **That's nice.**

Sam: **I know Right?**

Bella: **Yeah, hey sorry phones dyeing I'll talk to you tomorrow.** I put my phone away as it turned off. I closed my eyes wondering why Edward was nice to everyone except me and the next thing I knew Jacob was whispering in my ear.

"Bella I know you don't eat much but the pizza's here and I think Charlie would kill me if you didn't eat. Oh yah, you so did fall asleep." I could hear the smile in his voice and I opened my eyes.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Not long just about thirty minutes." He said to answer my question. I heard my stomach growl at me and I got up, only to fall back on the couch. Great now I was dizzy too, this time when I got up I held Jacob's hand. I got three pieces of pizza because I was really hungry however I didn't want to eat too much to make sure I didn't get sick.

"Bella do you feel okay? You look really pale even for you." Jacob said.

"I'm good; just hungry." I replied leaving out that I was dizzy.

"Yah three whole pieces that's a lot, you might gain a thousand pounds." He rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny." I said. Then out of nowhere my head stared spinning and got real heavy. In response I put my hand on my head.

"You sure you're okay Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Yah, Headache, it came out of nowhere." I smiled at him as I realized he called me Bella and he sighed. I finished my pizza and put away my plate. I sat back down and saw it was already seven thirty, Mikasa and Quil got up hand in hand.

"I have to get home see you guys tomorrow. Nice to meet you Bella." Mikasa said with a smile.

"Bye." Jacob, Embry, and I all said at the same time, and then I yawned. Once they left Embry got up and turned on the TV.

"It's getting too quiet." He explained. Jacob looked at me as I leaned on him again, this time it _was_ because I was tired.

"Promise I won't sleep this time." I whispered to him. Jacob just smiled. We continued to watch TV and I did keep my promise. "Jacob I have to go sorry, Charlie has a thing about nine thirty." I told him.

"Well it looks like we're going, see you later Embry." Jacob said and we got up.

"Bye see you later, bye Bella." He replied. We walked out to Jacob's car and he helped me in.

"I wish I had car, it would be so nice." I said.

"You could have mine, I've wanted to get rid of it but no one will buy it." Jacob said.

"Really? Why do you want to sell it?" I asked.

"Because dad won't let me buy pieces for my car that I'm building until this one is gone." He explained.

"I'll buy it, how much do you want."

"I'll think about it. Cheep though." He smiled and got in the truck.

"Okay." We drove to Charlie's house with the music on low. I was still dizzy however. When I got out of the car I was very unstable, going all over the place as a result from the dizziness.

"Here I'll help you." Jacob got out of the car and helped me to the door. "Think you can make it from here?" I nodded and opened the door. I hugged Jacob goodbye and he said we would talk tomorrow. When I got inside Charlie was watching baseball in the living room.

"Hey Bella how was your night?" He asked being classic dad.

"Good, I'm going to bed I don't feel so good."

"Okay get some sleep and feel better." He said.

"Okay." I went upstairs and put on my sweatpants and an oversize t-shirt and went to bed.


	4. Kisses

Chapter 4

Kisses

I woke up to my phone alarm-clock again. I sighed and got out of bed only to find myself falling to the floor. "Bella was that you?" Charlie asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes." I replied and Charlie was in my room within seconds.

"Why are you on the floor honey?" he held out his hand to help me get up.

"I was dizzy, and then I got up. The next thing I knew was I was on the floor." I rubbed my head, my whole room was spinning.

"Well Bells to be honest you look like hell, how long have you felt like this?"

"Umm sense last night when Jacob brought me home." I was leaning against Charlie. He took his hand and felt my forehead, his hand was _so _cold.

"You're staying home today, you have a fever." I sighed. "Go back to bed I'll call you in." That sounded so nice, no school. Wait today was only my second day, oh well who cares? Not me that's for sure. I rolled back up into a ball on my bed. I tried to sleep but it didn't work. I looked at my clock, it was already eight. I must have fallen back to sleep without knowing, and I still felt like death however. I put my phone on my nightstand and it buzzed immediately.

Jacob: **Are you sick?**

Bella: **Yes…**

Jacob: **So am I :P**

Bella: **What do you have?**

Jacob: **I'm really dizzy and have a high fever. What about you?**

Bella: **Same, maybe I gave it to you.**

Jacob: **Well in that case, I am very mad at you.**

Bella: **Okay that's cool…too bad though because otherwise I would have invited you over for some soup, and maybe even a movie.** Jacob didn't reply back, maybe he was really mad. Just then a got a horrible migraine so I got up to get some medicine. I went back to my bed and stared at my ceiling, fifteen minutes later I heard a noisy truck.

"Bella, I drove all the way here to get some soup now let me in." Jacob called up to me.

"I'm coming." I replied to him. I let out a laugh as I got out of bed. I got up too quickly and almost fell down. I opened the door to Jacob all pale skinned, with messy hair, dark bags underneath his eyes, and wearing sweats like I was. "You look like hell Jacob." I said through a yawn.

"So do you Bella." We both smiled and Jacob walked in and planted himself on the couch. I slowly went up stairs and grabbed a bunch of blankets and pillows. I went to where Jacob was and threw them on top of him. Then I put two big glasses of water on the coffee table in front of the couch. After I sluggishly went to kitchen and made some Campbell's chicken noodle soup. When it was done I put it in a big bowl and grabbed two spoons, then sat next to Jacob trying not to spill.

"What kind of soup?" Jacob asked.

"Chicken noodle." I told him and smiled.

"Bella you forgot the movies." I sighed and put in a random movie. "What movie?" he asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is you're going to like it." I stuck out my tongue and he smiled. Just then the title appeared, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Looks like it's going to be a Harry Potter movie marathon then!" We both laughed. The movie started and we started eating the soup. By the time Harry found out he was a wizard Jacob and I had finished off all of the soup. Just like last night Jacob was sitting straight up and down. I was too until about halfway through the movie when my headache came back so I leaned up against him.

"Stupid head!" I hardly ever got sick and on the rare occasion I caught something it was always really bad.

"Yah, my head sucks pretty bad right about now too." Jacob put his head on top of mine, than he fell over and I went along with him; with both winced in pain. "Sorry." Jacob said but stayed lying with his head on the pillow that was conveniently resting there. He pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me, they felt good. I reached down to pull up the blankets around us; they ended up like a cocoon. We stayed like this for a long time now the third Harry Potter movie was playing (at the beginning).

About ten minutes later I heard Jacob snoring in my ear. Yes! I wasn't the one to fall asleep this time! I reached to the coffee table and took a drink of my water. I put it back down on the table just as my phone buzzed.

Sam: **You're not in school?**

Bella: **No, I'm sick :P** I laughed silently as I sent the message, I looked at the clock it was already two o'clock.

Sam: **Yah me and Jess noticed you were gone. We thought you went back to the sun.**

Bella: **Nope…** Sam didn't text back so I put my phone back down. Jacob let out a big yawn than continued snoring. I muted the TV and grabbed my book that was still on the coffee table from when I arrived at Charlie's. The book was called Maximum Ride: An Angel Experiment. I read the whole series when I was younger, but I liked it so much that I was reading it again.

I remember the first time I read the book I had a crush on one of the main characters. His name was Fang, a mysterious guy that I would have never thought I would like until I read about him. It's silly really, to have a crush on a fictional character. You are never going to see this person; just the vision of him in your head is all you have. But all I had in Phoenix was my mom, Phil, and my books. Now I have friends, never thought the day would come but it did and it is here. I heard the front door open, was it really four already? Wow today went fast and I still feel like crap. "Bells, you awake?" Charlie asked as he started walking down the hall.

"Yes, I'm in the living room." I tried to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake up Jacob. Charlie came in the room and saw Jacob sleeping.

"Why is Jake here?" he was whispering now.

"I got him sick, the least I could do was make him soup and keep him company." I smiled at Charlie. He looked at me as if saying "does he need to be _that _close to you?" I sighed, dad liked Jacob, I would hate to see how he would react if this was some guy from school. I guess Charlie had hoped I would stay anti-boy for a little longer.

"How did you get him sick?"

"Probably when I flew in and everyone was over." Cheese and rice Charlie, a little too protective aren't we?

"Yah, you guys both look like hell." Charlie sat down on the chair and turned on baseball. I tried to read but couldn't anymore so I tried to focus really hard on the game and pray to god that I would semi- enjoy it. About ten minutes later I fell asleep.

_I was dreaming, something I normally don't do when I'm sick. In this dream I was walking on sand at the beach I used to go to with my dad in La Push. I was looking out at the water; it was cloudy out but based on how I dressed it wasn't too cold. My left hand was free but I noticed my right wasn't so I turned my head. I smiled when I saw Jacob and he smiled back at me, but something was different about Jacob. He had sort hair, he was about 4 inches taller, and was more muscular but I still knew it was him. "Having fun Bella?" at first I was confused by his question but I answered him anyway._

_"It's nice to spend the day with you Jake, I miss this." I held up our hands to show him what I meant._

_"I do too Bells," he was still smiling but then he clenched his teeth to say the next part. "the leeches get to spend all the time with you."_

_"Jake, Alice and Edward are my friends and that will never change." I gave him a stern look to show I was serious._

_"I know…I just love you so much and I don't see you as much as I want to." We stopped walking and Jacob took my face in between his hands and kissed me. I closed my eyes while wrapping my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist as the kiss became vigorous. I pulled away to take a breath and opened my eyes only to find that the scenery has changed and I was now sitting on my bed across from Edward._

_"So how was your day at the beach with Jacob?" Edward was holding both of my hands in his on his lap._

_"It was nice." I smiled up at him. "How was your day?"Edward chuckled at little before answering my question._

_"Sometimes it feels like you doubt how much I truly love you." A confused expression crossed my face. "Bella, every time you leave me you take my heart with you."_

_"So I take it you had a bad day." We both let out a single laugh._

_"It was an agonizing day." I leaned closer to Edward and kissed his bottom lip playfully. In return he pulled me closer to his body and started kissing me passionately. This kiss was different from Jacob's. Jacob's was more rough and sloppy while Edward's was soft, gentle and full of love. All of a sudden Edward pushed me on my back and was on top of me kissing my neck so I could breath._

_"I love you Edward."_

_"You are my life, my only love." And with that I took Edward's shirt off and started rubbing his chest._

I woke up startled by my dream. I took a deep a breath, this woke Jacob up. He stretched his arms then put them back around me. "Hello Charlie." Jacob said through a yawn. He comprehended what he said and took his hands off me, an internal frown spread through me.

"Jacob." Charlie nodded at him.

"Well I better get going home; dad's probably wondering why I was gone so long." Jacob picked me up and then put me back down so he could get around me. He held his head because he got up too fast, than he was gone. I sighed. Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"So what did you two do all day?" Charlie asked.

"Watched movies and had some soup, what you do when you're sick." I smiled. Charlie got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hope you're not too sick of soup yet, that's what's for dinner." He called from the kitchen.

"Nope not yet, as long as I can eat it in bed."

"Are you going up there now Bella?"

"Yes." I rolled off the couch and went to my bed. I laid down and Charlie came up with my soup, chicken noodle again. "Thanks dad."

"Sure thing Bella." With that Charlie left. I ate my soup in silence, than my phone went off.

Mom: **Hi Bella honey, how was your day?**

Bella: **I was sick but other than that it was nice.**

Mom: **Oh I'm sorry, hope you feel better. Phil says hi.**

Bella: **Tell Phil I said hi back.**

Mom: **Sweaty I'm sorry I have to go otherwise me and Phil will be late for dinner, just wanted to see how you were doing, love you lots.**

Bella: **Love you too. **I put my phone down.


	5. I'll Let You Know

Chapter 5

I'll Let You Know

The next morning I woke up feeling better. It was quarter to seven which meant my alarm clock failed. It also meant I only had fifteen minutes to get ready for school. I let out a soft moan and willed myself out of bed. As I got dressed I didn't pay attention to what I was putting on; I just hoped it looked somewhat put together. I ran down the stairs after brushing my hair and teeth and Charlie was ready to go so we left.

Charlie pulled into the student parking lot. The first car I noticed was that silver Volvo…of course how could you miss it? But the one thing I hadn't noticed before was who the car belonged to. The Cullen's, I should have known after all they're dad was a doctor. I stepped out of the car as I said good-bye to Charlie and everyone was staring at me. I guess I can't blame them though, if it was some other kid getting out of the car I would stare too.

My morning classes went fast; I apparently didn't miss anything yesterday. I was glad that my morning classes were going fast, I was ready to go home to take a nap- I must have still had the bug in my system. However as I was walking to lunch with Jessica my stomach dropped, I had forgotten one important detail, the whole reason for me not having a good first day. I lightly closed my eyes as I entered the cafeteria, took a deep breath, than as I reopened them I looked at the ground. This was all I could do in the short time I had to make sure I didn't see him.

I got my salad as quickly as possible without dropping anything or tripping myself than immediately took my seat at the table next to Sam who was now staring at me. I started eating trying to pretend I didn't notice her. After about five minutes I felt her gaze melt off my back and sighed in relief. Another five minutes passed than I could feel Sam's gaze again but this time it was joined by Jessica's. I looked up to see what they wanted and notice their eyes moving swiftly between me and another spot in the room.

I would have followed their eyes but they were moving too fast for me to see where they were going. After three or so eye revolutions they stopped and noticed I was looking up at them. "What?" I said finally breaking the silence.

"Don't look but ALL of the Cullen's are staring at you." Jessica said giggling, oh yah because that was totally not noticeable.

"Jess, you could have been a little more subtle." Sam hit her arm playfully.

"Oh yah like that's possible."

"Why would they all be staring at me? I'm sure you're just over reacting." I replied to their rambling.

"Whatever."Was all Jessica said.

"Oh Bella, I almost forgot! This Friday Jess and I are going to Seattle for our annual shopping trip and we wanted you to join us. If that's ok of course." Sam smiled at me reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I don't think Charlie would let me go, it's my first week and I already missed a day for being sick." Sam's smile turned into a frown, but Jessica didn't show any emotion at all.

"Some other time than." She replied and her smiled returned.

Lunch went fast and before I knew it I was in biology sitting next to Edward just as the bell rang. Mr. Mason wasn't in the room yet so I started doodling on my notebook. "I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself on Monday, my name is Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan?" My hand froze the second I heard his voice. I looked up at Edward and noticed his chair was shifted slightly toward me. I nodded to answer his question then looked back down at my notebook as I felt my face heat up.

"Afternoon class, sorry I'm late." I heard Mr. Mason say as he entered the room. "As many of you know the Forks High Science fair is coming up soon," I swear at that moment everyone sighed in unison. "and each science class is to be split up into groups of two to produce a table of your results to an experiment." Mr. Mason started passing out a rubric before continuing. "This project will count as a test grade in the grade book so I hope you all work well with your partner. To make this easy I have decide that I will pick your partner." Once again everyone moaned. "I will read off names and when I finish you will go sit by him or her." He started calling out names and when I heard Sam's name I perked up hoping I would be paired with her but when Tyler Crowley's name was called after hers I sighed.

I knew Sam was as unhappy as I was because she wasn't particularly fond of Tyler. She told me that even though he was in our group of friends at lunch she didn't like him. He has had a crush on her for over a year now and continuously asks her out and gets turned down. He apparently is 'too clingy'.

I heard Mr. Mason call my name I didn't really care who I ended up with because I wasn't with Sam and I was going to end up doing all the work anyway. "Ms. Swan will be paired with Mr. Cullen." My eyes widened and I heard every girl sigh. When Mr. Mason finished calling off names everyone got up and started moving. I just sat where I was and looked at my hands as I twiddled my thumbs.

"What are you doing?" The question startled me; I just looked up and blushed.

"I'm sorry was it bothering you?" I didn't look into his eyes as I replied.

"No." Was all he said. I looked back down at my hands but instead of twiddling again I just put them on knees.

"So umm, what did you want to do for the project?" I kept my eyes on my hands as I asked.

"I can just recycle one from a previous year." I finally looked him in the eyes.

"No. That's not fair; I have been in plenty partnerships where I had to do all the work. I'm not going to turn into the lazy slacker that just sits here and does nothing." I thought I had said it firmly but when I saw the look on Edward's face I realized I hadn't.

"Fine then what do you suggest? Because I can tell you one thing; we don't get any time in class to work, it's done all on our own time." I bet he thinks he had me, but he was never in an argument with me and I never give up.

"I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Meet me by my car after school, we can go to your house." The bell rang and Edward left before anyone else was out of their seat. I got up dazed and walked over to the door where Sam was waiting for me.

"Crap." I mumbled under my breath as I met her at the door.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." This always happens to me; I open my month and say things before thinking. It always screws me over. I should have just let Edward do everything, but I wouldn't feel right. On the other hand do I really want to spend more time than necessary with him?

After school I went to my locker to gather some things that I would need to do my homework than walked out outside and over to Edward's car. He was casually leaning against the driver side of his car gazing off but when I got close enough to him he looked at me. I swear he smiled but it vanished too fast for me to be sure. "You really should reconsider having me do all the work." He said once I reached him.

"Please Edward, just do this my way. If I really am that horrible than if we ever work together again I promise I will let you do all the work."

"Bella how could you ever think that you're horrible?" He shook his head slightly before continuing. "I only suggested reconsidering working with me because I'm not the best person to spend time with."

"Oh." He was probably right but I wasn't going to let him know that. I walked over to the other side of his car to get in and he opened the door for me. "Thanks." It was almost a mumbled whisper but he understood me.

"You're welcome." Edward got in the car before I had my seatbelt on and the second it clicked he started driving off.

"Hey where are your brothers and sisters?" I can't believe it took me this long to notice they were missing.

"They found another way home. Rosalie was quiet upset but Alice can be convincing…" I took me a moment to process this. "Sorry." Did I miss something?

"About what?"

"You probably don't want to hear about my problems."

"I'm a good listener." I smiled at him as I said this. I could tell my statement shocked him a little. "Everyone needs someone to listen to them." The car pulled to a stop and I noticed we were at my house. Did I tell him where I live? Before I knew it Edward was over to my door and was opening it for me. I opened my mouth to say thank you as I got out of his car but decided not to say anything.

Once inside I went up to my bedroom to turn on my laptop. I saw my phone on my nightstand and sighed as I realized I must have left it here this morning. I flopped down onto my bed in a sitting position and pulled my laptop closer to me as it booted up. Then I took my cell into my hand to see if I had any missed texts, which I did only one though.

Jacob:** Are you still sick? **It was sent at nine a.m. so I gathered he still was.

Bella: **No.**

Jacob: **Lucky, I don't think I have what you had. My temperature is really high now and my body aches all over.**

Bella: **Awe that sucks. I hope you feel better, if not I could come over to your house this weekend if you want.**

Jacob: **Even if I'm better you could still come, is Saturday morning good?**

Bella: **Sounds good, I'll see you then. **I put my phone back down just when my computer was ready for me to use. I looked up and noticed Edward was standing just inside my door. "You can sit down." I scooted over a little and patted the spot next to me. Edward sat down but as far away as possible. I was surprised that this gesture hurt me a little; I guess I just thought that we were over this.

"What's wrong?" As he asked this I noticed I was frowning.

"Nothing. You probably know what do better than me so why don't you take the computer." I extended my arms and gave him my laptop, I felt a cold shock when his hand touched mine but then the spot turned warm.

"Sorry." Edward said before his fingers started flying over the keys. I couldn't see what he was doing but I trusted him to do what he needed. I sat there watching Edward, it was really quiet fascinating. Sometimes I could notice his forehead creasing in confusion or his lips twitching downward in frustration. The most unique quality however, was how after every change in his face, within seconds it was composed again. "How would you feel about a human behavioral experiment?"

"That sounds fine, what are we doing specifically?" I questioned.

"Seeing how your emotions affect your heart rate." He responded casually. However I was shocked by the fact that I was the test rat in this experiment.

"And what will you be doing?"

"Taking data and measuring your heart rate." I guess that made sense since his dad was a doctor. Edward turned off my laptop and put it at the foot of my bed. Then he got up and started walking toward my door.

"Where are you going?" It felt rude asking but I had a strange urge to ask him.

"Home, you don't need me here anymore." Edward continued walking and I followed him.

"Wait-" He turned to look at just before the staircase.

"Bella?"

"Stay. Please." I could see Edward considering this fact but I knew he would only stay if I gave him a good reason. "Charlie won't be home until late and I'm making dinner for him for when he gets home. Can you help me?" Great excuse Bella…real great.

"I'm really not the best cook," I could feel the disappointment show on my face. "But I guess I can help out in some ways." I shifted my weight from one foot to the other to try to hold my excitement. Then Edward started walking again. "I need to call Alice; I'll be outside." I nodded and went into the kitchen.

I took out things to make chicken noodle soup-the homemade kind. It was one of my dad's favorites. Edward came back in side as I was putting broth into a sauce pan. "Can you watch this so it doesn't boil over; I have to cut some things." He walked over to the stove and leaned against the counter that was next to it. I started cutting some carrots.

"You wanted me to stay to watch the soup so it didn't boil over…" His voice drifted off and I saw him shack his head in the corner of my eye. "I told you I'm not a good person to hang out with Bella."

"I know, I can make my own choices." I took the carrots and put them in the broth as I said this. Then I moved onto cutting up more things.

"Well you made the wrong choice, why?"

"Why did I want you to stay?" He nodded and I struggled to find an answer. "All I can say is that I have grown to like you. Wither it was what you said or did I'm still not sure about. And for the record; why do you think you're such a bad person?"

"I have my reasons Bella."

"If I had any common sense I would say the problem is me and not you."

"The problem with never be you Bella, you're too caring and selfless for that." I could feel my checks heat up as he said that.

"This isn't part of the experiment is it?"

"No," Edward chuckled. "But out of curiosity what emotion did you feel when I said that?"

"I don't know, I'll let you know when I find out." I sighed as I walked back to the soup and leaned next to Edward on the counter. "Can you cut up the chicken and turned down the stove to low? I'll be right back." Edward nodded and I started walking upstairs to my room. I grabbed my cell and put it in my back pocket then went across the hall to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and looked in the mirror.

"How is it possible to feel more like yourself then you ever have but feel like you're acting like some other person?" Now that I was away from Edward I could think clearly. "Maybe _this_ is who I am, and I never truly was my full self. I mean I'm not acting too strange, just like another quality was added to my being." I said my whole speech as quiet as possible so Edward wouldn't hear me.

Once my little speech was done in the bathroom I went downstairs to finish dinner. I cooked in silence. Edward didn't make a single noise; Charlie would be home soon and all I had to do was make the noodles. As I was draining the water my hand slipped causing it to pour on my left hand and splash up my wrist. I dropped the pan instinctively as I let out a soft whimper of pain. Edward was over to me within seconds and was pulling my hand so it went under the faucet that was now running cold water.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yah thanks."

"Keep your hand there for a while; I'm going to call Carlisle." I nodded and he walked into the living room. When Edward returned he walked back to my side examining my hand. "I'll give you some cream for your burn tomorrow. Do you have something to wrap it up with?"

"Yah I'm a klutz. This tends to happen to me a lot." I turned the water off and spun around to get my wrap for my hand. But as to prove a point I slipped on my spin and I was falling to the floor. Then Edward's arms were around me and I was safely against his chest.

"I see what you mean." Edward and I laughed slightly before I noticed Edward freezing around me. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Edward let go of me making sure I was stable before exiting through the back door. I have no idea why he didn't use the front but whatever. I finished making the soup cautiously and two minutes later (five minutes after Edward left) Charlie walked into the house. "Hi dad, how was work?"

"Slow, what are you making? It smells good."

"Thanks its chicken noodle soup." I turned my head to see Charlie smiling and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

After dinner I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I had a long day so I told Charlie that I was calling it a night and by eight I was peace fully asleep.

I didn't have a dream that I remember but in the middle of the night something woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes in protest and I swear in the corner of my rood I saw Edward. When I blinked and reopened my eyes he was gone, so I figured it was just my sleepy mind playing a trick on me. I laid back down and closed my eyes falling asleep instantly. The next thing I knew my phone was buzzing on my nightstand.


	6. Light Bulb

Chapter 6

Light Bulb

I was walking to lunch by myself doing nothing in particular. I got a small lunch and took my seat at my lunch table next to Sam. "Is it just me or is today going really slow?" Sam asked.

"It's just you." Jessica replied with a small smile that looked kind of cynical.

"I don't know, I think today's going slow." I reassured Sam, as I noticed Jessica start gazing off.

"That's what I thought…Jess what are you looking at?" Sam fallowed her gaze and I did the same, unsuccessfully.

"Bella I think Edward wants to talk to you." Jessica said and I looked over to the table his family was at and noticed he wasn't there. Then I followed their gaze again to see him sitting at a table all alone.

"Umm, he probably wants to talk to me about our science project or something." All I had left of lunch was some lemonade in a bottle so I grabbed it before walking over to Edward. I put my hands on the table and leaned on them a little.

"Are you not going to sit down?" He waved his at the chair across from him and I sat down. He handed me a little white tube and I looked at it to see what it was. "It's a cream for your burn." I nodded and put it into my pocket so I wouldn't lose it. "Have you finally decided that I was right?"

"About what?"

"Me being a bad guy." Edward's laugh had no humor.

"I don't know why you're so convinced you're the bad guy Edward." I looked into his eyes as I answered him. "Do you wear contacts?" I remember that his eyes were chocolate brown last night and now they were a light caramel.

"No." His response was automatic.

"Then how do your eyes change color?" He looked taken aback by this statement but recovered quickly.

"They change colors based on my mood." I've heard of that before but wasn't that normally for people with grayish eyes.

"So are you happy today?"

"I guess you could say that." I bit my bottom lip slightly and nodded my head before looking at the table. I stayed silent for awhile not knowing what to say, or if he would rather see me go back to my table. I didn't say anything about it hoping he wouldn't bring it up. Before I knew it I could feel daggers on my back; I looked up to see Edward's sister Rosalie staring at me. Her eyes were almost the same color Edward's but a little darker, I wonder if hers change color too. I heard a soft hiss and Rosalie ripped her eyes off me.

"Are you okay Bella?" The question shocked me.

"Yah, of course." I looked at him questionably. I took a sip of my lemonade after I responded. Edward shook his head slightly; I took that as 'end of conversation' and let the thought roll off my shoulders. Minutes past then I saw Edward get up from his seat and I looked at him questionably.

"I was planning on going to class…but if you would rather skip be my guest." I looked around the room and noticed it was empty.

"Oh." I got up from my spot and followed Edward silently to class. Once I sat down I saw a TV in the front of the room and sighed. A movie day how fun. Mr. Mason put a movie in than turned off the lights. I could instantly feel a vibe coming off of Edward and I couldn't tell what it was. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my hands into fists. When the TV radiated enough light I looked over at Edward and noticed he was in the same position that I was, he was also looking at me and we exchanged a brief smile before I looked away.

We stayed in this position throughout the movie and when it was over Mr. Mason turned on the lights and we slowly unwound. I noticed we had five minutes left to class and I sighed. I pulled my backpack in front of my body on the table and leaned my head on it. For what seemed like the thousandth time today I could feel a stare on my back. I didn't let the urge to look up over come me and I continued to keep my head where it was.

The bell rang and I slowly picked up my head before slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I was startled by the fact that Edward was still sitting in his seat because he was normally the first one out of the room. "What's with you today?" I asked casually.

"Nothing; why do you ask?"

"Well first you don't sit by your family at lunch and now- instead of being the first person out of class; you are sitting in your seat talking to me." Out the corner of my eye I saw Sam waiting for me by the door and I motioned for her to go to class. Edward considered my statement for a second before responding.

"Some opinions and perceptions have been recently skewed." I was confused by his statement and I hopped it didn't show on my face. Edward smirked and I gathered that meant it did. "Bella; let's just say it's a good thing you don't understand." This only confused me more. Edward stood up and followed me as I started walking to the gym.

"Why?" I only said one word but I knew it was enough.

"Because that would only mean that you know too much and that there is no turning back." I could feel my forehead crease. "You wouldn't like me much if you knew the truth." We finally reached the gym and stopped outside of the girl's locker room facing each other.

"Then you obviously don't know me very well." That made him freeze for a moment. He sifted slightly towards me in response I froze. His hand reached up and gently brushed my cheek. I closed my eyes as the back of his hand traced from my cheek bone down to my jaw leaving a warm path where it was. When I opened my eyes Edward was gone leaving me speechless.

Once in gym class Sam asked me what was going on between Edward and me. To keep it simple I just said we were discussing what to do for our science project. Sam bought it and explained that she was doing her project on the best lipstain product. Tyler didn't like the idea but went along with it since Sam was going to do all the work.

After school I went home and made grilled cheese for Charlie and me then went upstairs to do homework before I went to sleep.

I woke up Friday morning and noticed it was sunny out. There wasn't a cloud and sight and I smiled before dressing for the weather. Once at school I sighed knowing this morning would suck without Jess or Sam here due to their shopping spree. However knowing I would see Edward cheered me up.

To my dismay Edward wasn't here either; none of the Cullen's were. I went home after my sad day at school to do homework and cook for Charlie once again. My first week was finally over and to say least it was interesting. At least I had a plan for tomorrow…to go see Jacob.

I woke up at about ten and noticed it was cloudy once again. I walked downstairs and noticed Charlie was gone. He said he was going fishing today with Billy; I guess he left already. After I ate some food I went upstairs to get ready. I took a shower and through on some jeans and a blue sweatshirt over my white tank top. I got my shoes on and picked up my cell phone before walking out the door. After locking it I started walking to Jacob's house. It was a fifteen car ride which makes it an hour walk.

I peacefully walked my way along the roads; I was a block away from Jacob's house when I got a text.

Jacob: **Sorry it's such late notice but don't come over today…I'm still sick. **Well I said I was coming no matter what; plus I'm not walking all the way home so bite me Jacob Black I'm coming. I walked up to his door and knocked, he didn't answer so after about ten minutes I walked around back to see if he was there. He wasn't and I sighed. I was about to turn around when I saw four shirtless men walking out of the forest. They were all pretty muscular and about the same height with the same hair cut. They looked like a gang and I wondered what they were doing at Jacob's house.

I walked slowly up to them and when they were about twenty feet away from me they stopped and so did I. I just stared at them, I swear I saw Embry in the mix but I couldn't be sure. "Bella, what are you doing here?" When the guy on the far left spoke I knew it was Embry.

"I came to see Jacob." I said firmly.

"Sam I thought you told Jake that he can't talk to her." I heard Embry whisper to the man next to him and I sighed with anger. I walked a bit closer to them now only about two feet away from them.

"What do you mean he can't talk to me?"

"I bet he thought he'd be sneaky and go behind Sam's back." The man in front of me said completely ignoring me.

"WHAT do you mean he can't talk to me!" I said a little louder this time.

"What did he tell you?" The man spoke again. I hated that he was ignoring me so I slapped him. I've never slapped anyone before but I had to admit it felt good. I guess that made the guy mad since the guy in the middle tried calming him down. He started shaking and before I knew it Embry's hand was on my chest; he shoved me and I flew about ten feet in the air before landing on my butt and forearms.

On the forearm opposite of the burnt arm I felt a sharp pain but ignored it for the time being. I looked to where I was standing to see the man shaking more and more until finally I heard a ripping sound and he transformed into a wolf before me. I couldn't believe it. At the same moment the man turned into a wolf I heard someone call my name.

After the wolf was in place of the man I turned my head to see who was calling me only to see Jacob running towards me. There was no way he was sick but I didn't care because all I could think was 'run'. What was he thinking charging at me when there was a giant wolf the size of a horse growling at me? I was still staring at Jacob and before I could process I heard another ripping sound and Jacob turned into a wolf.

With my mouth gaping I saw Jacob run past me to the other werewolf and they started fighting. I wanted to tell him to stop but my mouth wouldn't move and the wolves continued fighting, carrying it into the woods. A few seconds later another shot of pain went through my arm so I sat up to examine it. I saw a huge piece of glass in my arm that cut a wound that would need stitches. I sighed as I looked at the ground where I had fallen and noticed more shards of glass and sighed.

I looked back up to the three men standing in front of me and noticed all their eyes on me. I sighed before getting off the ground. Since no one was talking I decided to break the silence. "What just happened?" I got a look of disbelief from every man still present.

"What _did _Jake tell you?" Embry asked.

"About being a werewolf? Nothing. When I first got to Forks he told me stories but he didn't say he was a werewolf. He even told me to stay home today but I don't listen to orders very well."

"Oh." Embry looked down at his feet then back up at me. "Well, umm, this is Sam and Jared. The hot head you saw is Paul." I nodded letting him know I understood him. I felt my sleeve get wet and heavy and I looked down to see it covered in blood and sighed. Someone took my arm in their hand and I winced.

"Jeez Bells, looks like I need to take you to the hospital." I looked up and noticed Jacob staring at my wound. He was shirtless just like everyone else and was only wearing cut off jeans and shoes. "Meet me in my truck; I'm going to grab a shirt." I nodded and started walking away carefully. Once in his truck I buckled and looked up just in time to see Jacob getting in and driving off.

"Thanks for driving me." I felt bad…this was my entire fault. Yet all I said was thanks.

"Yah…why did you come Bella? I told you to stay home." I held my bloody arm to my chest.

"I walked and I was a block away when you texted me…I didn't want to go all the way home." I looked at Jacob and noticed he cut his hair. He had also grown muscular, even more than the other werewolves. "When did you become a werewolf?"

"Well since you know I guess it's only fair to tell the truth." He let out a loud breath. "Just a couple days ago…Thursday to be exact. It turns out the fever and the body aches were a part of that and not being sick. I run a temp of 108 so the fever never really goes away."

"You said that werewolves only turn when vampires are around."

"Yah they're around." Jacob laughed slightly.

"Oh, do I know who it is?"

"Yes I'm sure you them." I didn't miss that he said them which scared me. Once at the hospital he pulled into the emergency parking lot and I rolled my eyes. He opened the door for me and helped me into the hospital. Nurses and doctors were running around and I felt like I wasn't important enough to be here. One nurse came over to me and Jacob and he put his arm around my waist before the nurse started talking.

"Oh honey you're losing a lot of blood we need to get this stitched up." I heard Jacob sigh as if to say 'duh' but I ignored him. "You're in luck Dr. Cullen just freed up. I'll take you to him now…and you sir can stay here and wait. Your girlfriend will be back soon." I was taken aback that she thought I was his girlfriend.

"I'm going with her." The nurse sighed.

"Fine." She walked away and we followed her. We walked into an unoccupied room; meaning no other patients were present. I walked in and heard Jacob release a low growl as I noticed a man in a white jacket that I presumed was Dr. Cullen. I also noticed Edward was here and I turned red in embarrassment. The nurse left and Edward finally looked at me, hurt in his eyes.

"Bella what happened?" Jacob lifted me up onto the bed that was next to me and stood protectively next to me. Edward and his father walked over to me, Dr. Cullen knelt in front of me to fix my arm and Edward took the other side of me where Jacob was not. I felt Jacob take my hand and sighed, it was still bandaged up from the burn. Edward watched every move Jacob took and I turned red once again. Dr. Cullen slowly pulled my sleeve up to examine my wound.

"Bella how did you get glass in your arm?" He asked before taking out tweezers to take out the glass.

"Umm I fell and there was glass in the grass." I winced as the first piece of glass was removed from my arm. Jacob started rubbing my back to sooth me.

"And how is your burnt arm?" he asked removing another shard of glass.

"Fine, Edward gave me the cream at school and it seems to be working."

"Good. When I'm done with this arm I'll take a peek at the other." I nodded as I watched him work. To keep my mind busy I asked Edward a question.

"Why weren't you in school on Friday?"

"My family decided to take a hiking trip." He replied and Jacob let out another low growl. In response I heard Edward let out a hiss. I sighed and noticed my arm was stitched up so I released Jacob's hand and gave mine to Dr. Cullen. He gently unwrapped my hand and looked at my healing burn.

"Good news is that your hand is healing nicely and should be fine to leave open by Monday evening. For now you can continue replacing the bandage and applying cream to it regularly." I nodded as he cleaned my burn.

"Jeez Bells, you're so clumsy that you should have a babysitter 24-7." I rolled my eyes and he continued rubbing my back.

"I've managed quiet well so far Jacob." I said through my teeth. Jacob chuckled before he responded.

"Sure looks like it Bells." I shrugged my shoulders making Jacob drop his hand off my back. I took a deep breath then started zoning out.

"All done; you are good to go Bella. Just make sure to get plenty of rest this weekend. I'll see you around." I came back when Dr. Cullen started talking. I noticed him walking out of the room; probably going to another patient. I sighed than noticed that Edward was still in the room. I felt my forehead crease in confusion.

"Jacob I'll meet you in the car…I need to talk to Edward for a minute." I turned too looked at him and noticed he was about to say no. "Please Jake." That was first time I called him Jake and it felt weird rolling off my tongue. He left the room filling it with a sound of protest. I turned my head once again towards Edward.

"What do you want Bella?" His face was shifted into an emotion that I didn't recognized. I suddenly didn't remember what I was planning on asking him so I decided to pick a new question.

"Umm are you going to school Monday?" I wished I would have kept my mouth shut and just followed Jacob but it's too late now.

"Yes." I saw Edward's dark golden eyes twinkle. Then his face fell into the expression from earlier. "Now if that's all, you should run off back to boyfriend before he gets too upset." I was shocked by this statement. I jumped off the hospital bed before replying.

"Jake's not my boyfriend." I said firmly. Then before Edward could respond I left the room and went out to the parking lot to find Jake waiting for me. I sighed as I got into the car and buckled myself. Jake started driving, silence was all around us, and for the first five minutes of the drive no one said a word.

"So what did you need to ask the blo…ask Edward?"

"Uh, umm," crud I need to lie without lying so my voice doesn't give me away…confusing much? "I just wanted to know if he was going to be at school on Monday. Umm we have to work on our science project." I mumbled and was looking out the window so even if my horrible lying skills decided to be present Jake hopefully wouldn't notice. I looked at him through the corner of my eye and saw that Jacob's knuckles were white around the steering wheel.

"Oh. How's your arm?" The way he said it made me think all he wanted to do was change the subject.

"Fine. What's glass doing on your lawn anyway?"

"Embry drop his glass last night when Paul punched him."I winced and looked up at Jacob questionably. "Lesson number one: never piss off Paul." He let out a soft chuckle and eased his grip on the steering wheel. I felt a little better now that the atmosphere was more carefree.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said through the smile using a bit of sarcasm.

"I never had the chance."

"Touché." I replied and noticed Jacob turn the corner and now is going down my street.

"Sorry to cut the visit short but I have to get back to the pack… they probably have a lot questioning and bickering to do." He said once he noticed where my gaze was.

"Sorry about that; I owe you."

"Okay Monday night, we can go to the movies." That made me feel better but then I sighed remembering I had plans.

"Can't, Sam and I are supposed to hang out. Plus I have to find time to work on my project with Edward." Jake pulled in my driveway and his knuckles whitened again.

"Sam seems nice enough she could come too, all you have to do is find a way to ditch Edward." He said Edward's name through clenched teeth. Just then I had a light bulb go off.

"Edward could come too; it would be a good chance to work on our project!"

"Great." Jacob smiled but I could tell it was for my benefit. "I'll pick you up at six." I nodded and got out of the truck. After watching Jake pull away I went inside and walked over to the phone to call Sam.

"Hello." She answered after the third ring and sounded distant, she must be shopping.

"Hey it's Bella." I said as I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"How do you feel about going to the movies Monday?"

"That's cool, what time?"

"Like six, umm I can meet you there."

"Yah I can do that, I can't wait for you to see what I got you!" My mouth fell as she said this.

"You didn't need to get me anything, really."

"Oh whatever, I saw it and thought you would like it." I sighed.

"Fine, see you at school."

"Yep! Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and took a sip of water…Monday will definitely be an interesting day. Now all I had to do was tell Edward of the plans he was now included in. I really didn't think this through I mean what was I supposed to say 'hey Edward you wanna go to a movie? You probably have better plans but I kind of already told my friend that you'd be there.' Yah that would totally go over well. I can't even tell him until said date because I have no idea how to get a hold of him….great plan Bella. I think it's time to get a new light bulb.


	7. Excitement

Chapter 7

Excitement

I walked into the cafeteria Monday afternoon breathing deeply. I didn't know if I was going to sit with Sam and wait until Biology to have the extremely awkward conversation with Edward, or if Edward wanted me to sit by him meaning I would have to start said conversation earlier than expected. I waited in the lunch line to get the horrible school food while working out the exchange of words. Everything that came to mind sounded completely disastrous and way over rehearsed. I finally decided to go with plan Z…wing it.

Once I got my lunch, I looked around trying to see where I was welcome to sit. I first spotted Edward, he was with his family again, and by the looks of he didn't really want to talk to me. Next I spotted Jessica and Sam, they looked like they were deep in conversation with the other people sitting at the table. I noticed Mike Newton's eyes shift over to me and I decided it was okay to sit by him. The empty seat happened to be by Jessica as well so I knew I had someone to talk to.

As soon as I sat down Mike started talking to me. I had no idea what he was saying, but I pretended to listen anyway. After about five minutes I think he noticed my lack of attention and started talking to someone else. This didn't bother me until I realized what I was thinking about. It turns out my mind had plans on keeping me focused on Saturday. All I could think about was going to the hospital, injured once again. That's strangely not the thing that kept on popping up; it was everyone assuming that Jacob was my boyfriend.

No matter how many times I replayed the visit in my head I couldn't see what the other people did. I must be blind or something because even Edward noticed it. And no matter how many times I looked at it, I couldn't figure out the expressions on Edward's face. I mean, I knew he seemed pretty upset but that couldn't be because I was 'dating' Jake, it had to be because I was hurt again. Always the damsel in distress never the heroine, it's the story of my life. I sighed and put my head into my hands.

"You okay Bella?" I heard Jessica say and I couldn't help but hear a smile in her voice.

"Headache." I said simply just so the subject would be dropped; however, one thing I learned in my week of living in Forks is that nothing here is like it is Phoenix.

"Oh, hey, why aren't you sitting by Edward?" Jess asked.

"Jess, it's not like Bella and Edward are dating. They don't need to be together every second." Sam replied for me and I gave her a gracious smile; I noticed Edward look our way. Just like always I turned to look at him just as he looked back at his family. For the first time I noticed that even though they were all adopted, they all had the same pasty white skin and dark circles under their eyes like they haven't slept in days. It just blew me away that I never noticed this fact before.

The first bell rang, dismissing us from lunch. I mentally groaned knowing that I had to talk to Edward, now or never. I walked to Biology holding my head high. That is until I walked into the room and spotted him. My mouth got dry and my tongue became tied. Butterflies flew in my stomach, and my vision became blurred. I almost tripped on my way to my seat, and as I was sitting down trying to figure out the emotion flowing through me, I noticed Edward's eyes. They were almost completely black, and from my previous conversation with him I knew this meant he was not in a good mood.

"Umm, Edward?" Edward was absent mindedly staring out the window, but as I said his name his eyes slid over to meet mine.

"Bella." It was just one word, my name to be exact, but it was enough to give me courage.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked, hopefully not too obvious. I saw his lips twitch up slightly.

"Why are you asking?" They way he looked at me made my mind go blank, and I mentally kick myself.

"Some of my friends and I are going to a movie tonight, and I…I was wondering if you wanted to come." I said looking down at the table.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Bella." I looked to see any sign of a smile gone.

"Why not? You aren't busy because if you were you would have just said that. It's not like it's a date, Edward it won't kill you to socialize once in a while." The second the words came out I regretted them.

"Bella, there's a reason I don't socialize."

"I don't bite, Edward."

"Perseverance won't help, and besides I do." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't need perseverance if you just said yes."

"Okay what time?" My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Umm, I'm getting picked up at six." The tardy bell silenced the classroom, and Edward gave me a nod.

Around five forty-five, I ran upstairs into my room and through a sweatshirt on over my graphic tee and skinny jeans. I heard a horn beep in the driveway, and I looked out my window to see Jacob in his car. I ran down the stairs two at time grabbing my wallet and saying bye to Charlie. I darted out the door with smile greeting my werewolf best friend. He greeted me with a hug…that lasted just a bit longer than necessary. "Hey, Jake." I said breaking the hug and getting into the car.

"How was school today Bells?"

"Good." I smiled up at him. "And how was your day, Wolfy?"

"Good until you called me Wolfy." He chuckled letting me know I was off the hook.

"Sorry, still getting used to my best friend being the Big Bad Wolf."

"That could easily be changed you know."

"I thought you said it was a genetics things, how could that be changed Jake?"

"I could be your boyfriend." I laughed at his joke and playfully hit him, and then I realized he wasn't joking and my face turned red.

"I'm good with friends."

"Ok, tell me when you change your mind." He winked, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. The rest of the car ride I sat starring out the window; until I saw Edward standing outside the movie theatre causing me to perk up. When the car parked, I got out and walked to the ticket booth where Edward was.

"You actually came." I said hearing the smile drip through my voice.

"I guess so." He said smiling at me, then he spotted Jacob and his smile vanished. I casually looked, around and noticed Sam walking to us fixing her hair when she noticed Edward.

"Hey Sam." I said as I smiled at her. I heard the clicking of her heals get louder the closer she got, then stop as she got to us. She took my hood and used it as leverage to pull my ear to her lips. This confused me.

"Why didn't you tell me this was a double date? I would've dressed better." I looked at her outfit, red pumps; skinny jeans; and a cute polka doted blouse; wondering how she could have dressed better.

"It's not a double date." I said clearly, shocked that she would say that.

"Oh, well in that case thanks for inviting me." She let go of me and smiled.

"Now that we are all here, let's watch a movie." I said shyly fixing my shirt. As we walked up to the ticket booth, while Sam was getting her ticket, Edward stopped to talk to me.

"The way you said friends, I thought more people were coming."

"Well, I apparently need to think about words more."

"Don't let my demeanor make you change ways."

"You seriously need to speak layman's terms, Edward." This made him chuckle.

"Sometimes I think, you think, you're not as smart as you really are."

"Okay Mr. Fortune Cookie." Once again I would be better off with my foot in my mouth.

The next day at school I was sitting in English class thinking about the past night. Nothing really interesting happened; actually it was quite a boring evening. Once we got into our seats waiting for the movie, no one said anything… all night. The movie turned out to be way over hyped. Jacob took me home, and once again no one said a single word. I ended up going straight to bed once I got home and had a dreamless night, leaving me where I was now… doing nothing.

We were talking about Romeo and Juliet in class. It was a book I read freshman year in Phoenix, so I obviously didn't have to pay attention. So I had time to think, about what, I had no idea. After running through last night, I had nothing else to do. I considered thinking more about the werewolf situation, but it was too weird since I didn't know much about them. Then I figured I could think about Edward, until I realized that all thoughts either came to me blushing at them or having butterflies which I didn't understand.

The rest of my morning went similar, trying to find something to think about. I ended up in Spanish class early, the first one to be exact. I gathered that had something to do with my mindless wandering. I just picked a random seat, not caring about who would sit in the neighboring spot. I started doodling in my notebook aimlessly. The next thing I knew I felt the presence of another person next to me. I instinctively looked up and jumped up in my seat when I saw who it was.

Alice Cullen had her caramel eyes focusing on me. She also had a radiating smile that I didn't understand. I've never talked to her before, and now here she was seating next to me practically beaming at me as if I was her best friend. I was about to say something, but her gaze had me so locked up I don't even think I could recite the ABC's. Luckily, I didn't have to say anything because she beat me to it.

"Hello Bella."

"Uhh, hi." I felt lame saying that, and I knew I could add another thing to list of qualities that every Cullen had, making me speechless. Just as Alice was opening her mouth to speak, her eyes glazed over and her face became blank, as if she was lost in some other time. The bell rung and Alice was still gone. I was going to snapped her out of it until I remembered that would be rude and just left her to her thought.

My eyes danced around the room and stopped when they spotted one very upset looking Jessica Stanly. I didn't necessarily blame her. I would mad too if my normal seat was taken up by someone that my supposed friend had never had a conversation with. The teacher started class talking about past participles… how to express things you have done in the past. I can honestly say I didn't care, and that I didn't want to pay attention.

Alice was gone almost all hour; it made me what to know what she was thinking about. Finally when the teacher gave us the last few minutes of class to talk Alice came out of her trance, beaming even more now than ever. The weird part was she looked like she was about to pop with the excitement built up in her, yet somehow she had the strength to hold it all in. When class finally ended, I swear Alice floated from her seat out of the door.

I slowly got up from my seat hoping Jessica wasn't still upset. By the flip of her hair she gave as I got closer to her, I knew she was one to hold grudges. After my roller coaster of a morning I wasn't in much of a mood to eat. I walked to the cafeteria and instantly sat down where Sam usually did. I casually looked around trying not to feel awkward about being alone at the table, as if out of habit my eyes to drifted to Edward.

I kind of felt bad for Alice, it seemed like she let all of her excitement out on Edward and whatever she said, Edward didn't like it and was now scolding her. At the same time I kind of wanted to giggle though because Alice resembled a little kitten getting yelled at. Then, my mind froze when I saw Alice's lips twitch up as she motioned to me and Edward's eyes slightly moved to meet mine. Yes I know it's pathetic that I noticed all of the little movements, but I didn't care.

I walked to science after lunch with Sam. She was going on about her lip stain project, saying how silly Tyler looked in it. When I walked into the room, I saw Edward sitting at our table. Sam left to go to her seat as I went to mine. I sat down next to Edward and smiled briefly before looking away. Then I remembered I wanted to ask him what had Alice so excited.

"What was Alice talking about at lunch today?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Nothing she should be concerned about, she needs to mind her own business." He replied simply. The way his voice sounded stiff, I could tell there was something about what Alice said that bothered him.

"Oh, well, what was it about?"

"It looks like Alice is not the only one that needs to mind her own business." He said flatly and coolly. My eyes glanced back up at Edward, and his dark eyes met mine reminding me of the guy in my dream I had the first night in Forks. My lips parted slightly when I noticed this, and I looked away. How could I even dream of him if I've never even seen him before? I could be imagining it, but I could almost swear Edward was the man in my dream. I started twiddling my thumbs under our desk as class begun.

As I was walked to gym I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text.

Jacob: **Do you want me to pick you up after school? There are some things I wanted to talk about.**

Bella: **Umm sure.** I replied quickly then put my phone away again. Good now I have a ride home, yet another reason why I need a car.


	8. Insane

Chapter 8

Insane

After school Jake picked me up and we drove to the beach. It was cool out, but not too cold; it was cloudy but at least it wasn't raining. So far Jacob wasn't talking, and it aggravated me since he obviously had something on his mind. Finally, after about five minutes of mindless small talk I got the courage to ask him what he needed to tell me. "So, what did you want to tell me earlier?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh umm, just thought it would be nice to talk to you about my umm, condition." He said looking away from me.

"What stuff did you want to talk about? I'm all ears." I told him hoping he'd feel more comfortable.

"I don't know, you're kind of the only normal person I have to talk to."

"Well, why don't just start with the basic stuff." I suggested, my patience wearing thin.

"As it turns out werewolves don't actually turn on a full moon." He said awkwardly rubbing his head. "Instead it's only when we get upset, or whenever we want to really."

"That's probably a good thing to remember." I said jokingly.

"Yah, I don't know it's supposedly helpful, but when there aren't any vampires around that you can kill it kind of sucks." Jake said fallowed by a slight chuckle.

"I thought you said the werewolf gene was only triggered when vampires were around?"

"Yah, but that doesn't mean we can kill them."

"What do you mean you can't kill them? I thought werewolves were built for that? Jake, it can't be good to have a vampire running around killing people!"

"You're still alive aren't you," my brows creased. "That particular _clan _says that they don't hunt humans. So we have a treaty with them; they don't bit another human and we don't kill them, and in return we can't tell anyone about them, or us."

"But Jake, you told me. Isn't that bad?"

"I didn't exactly tell you, plus, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Is that all the treaty says?"

"Well they can't tell our secrets either, but that's part of vampire code apparently. Also there's a treaty line, we can't go in their territory and they can't go in ours. Lucky for me your house is on treaty line so it's no man's land. The school on the other hand is theirs."

"Well, it sure sounds like you break a lot of the rules Jake."

"Yep." He said popping his 'P'. "The major one though is me not telling you about them, so I would appreciate it if you didn't try and push it out of me." I nodded and Jacob continued telling me about werewolf stuff. We walked the beach as long as possible, until I had to return home to make dinner.

I walked into the house and saw Charlie watching TV. "Hey kiddo, someone called asking for you not too long ago. I left the number by the phone." I nodded and walked into the kitchen looking for something to cook. I decided to make spaghetti and started making the noodles, then I walked over to the phone and dialed the number before returning to the food to make sure it didn't burn. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" I almost dropped the phone when I heard Edward's voice. How did he even get my number?

"Hey its Bella…you called."

"Yah, I wanted to apologize for my behavior today."

"Uh, it's fine. Is that all you called for?" I asked not believing him.

"Not really." He replied.

"Well?" I pushed. I heard Edward sigh on his side.

"My sister thinks it's a good idea to invite you over for dinner, to umm properly apologize for all of my recent moodiness." I almost dropped the phone again; however, my mouth did fall open.

"Umm, what day were you thinking?" I couldn't decide if that was me saying yes or not.

"Is tomorrow after school too short of notice?" He asked, but I couldn't help wondering if this was Alice's doing too.

"No, tomorrow's fine." I replied.

"I'll see you at tomorrow then."

"Yah, bye." We both hung up and I stood there for a few minutes in shock. I put the phone back before finishing supper. I called Charlie to the table while poring myself a small glass of milk.

"So who was on the phone?" He asked as he got his plate and sat down at the table.

"Umm, a friend from school. I'm going over to their house for dinner tomorrow." Charlie nodded and dropped the subject. Thankfully I didn't have to go into any further explanation. I sat at the table next to Charlie and ate my food, then I dismissed myself upstairs to do some homework.

I didn't really have any school related work to do but I did want to look up some stuff on vampires. After what Jacob said I was really curious. I found a pretty promising site on Google and clicked on it. A new page opened filled with lengthy text; I scrolled down the page reading the subtitles and stopped when I saw **How to Distinguish a Vampire**. It had a bunch of stuff listed, but I ended up narrowing it down to a select few points. One, vampires are undead (that was a no brainer); two, they drink blood (another duh); three, they can't go in the sunlight (it didn't really say why); four, they're inhumanly fast, inhumanly beautiful, and inhumanly strong; five, they're pale; and six, they're graceful. Nothing really stood out as a real factor to spot vampire though because it's not like the go around running really fast and drinking blood out in the open.

I finished reading the webpage, and got ready for bed. I curled up into a ball under my covers letting sleep consume me. Just as I was almost out I heard my phone go off on my nightstand. I sighed as I reached for it to read the text.

Jacob: **Don't go to the Cullen's tomorrow! **I blinked a couple times flabbergasted.

Bella: **Why? **I put my phone down, and before I got Jake's text I fell into the darkness.

I walked out of the gym locker room wandering aimlessly not knowing where to meet Edward. Jacob's text form last night haunted me; all his reply was 'I can't say'. Little did he know it said a lot. In Biology I made small talk with Edward, but I didn't really say a lot because my mind was too busy.

When I read Jake's text this morning it really did have no meaning, but it slowly clicked. All through the day I noticed little things that matched everything I knew. I knew I couldn't cancel dinner with the Cullen's because that would seem weird; I had to talk to Edward fast, which was why I was trying to find him so badly.

I exited the building, and my solution hit my face like a ton of bricks…literately. I looked up to meet Edward's face; my cheeks darkened immediately. His light caramel eyes scolded against his white skin hypnotizing me. I searched for something to say but came out empty handed. I looked away from his face, over his shoulder, hoping to get my mind to process again. What startled me the most; however, was the fact that we were still pressed together and that he hadn't said anything either. I opened my mouth to speak; finally getting the courage to do so.

"Umm, sorry, I didn't see you." I admit it wasn't the most clever sentence ever, but it was still a sentence nevertheless. After my wonderful words, I backed up a little so we weren't touching, then the cobwebs in my mind cleared up a little more. "I suppose we should get going so your family doesn't get too upset."

"Rosalie took her car to school today, they already left." A small smirk played on his lips making my heart flip in a way I didn't understand. My lips formed a straight line as I nodded slightly. I stepped around Edward walking in the direction of the student parking lot. Within seconds Edward was walking beside me. Before I knew it, we were approaching his shinny silver Volvo. I was about to open the passenger door when a long pale hand beat me to it. Long behold, once I was in the car and I finished buckling myself up, Edward was backing out of his parking space. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I had to do.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." I said simply; however, it was enough to get his full attention.

"I don't have much choice but to listen, now do I?" Edward replied in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not really." I struggled to find a way to start the conversation. "Edward, you and your family aren't exactly, normal, are they?" I said in a monotone voice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward's knuckles whiten around the steering wheel.

"Not really." He replied mimicking my tone.

"Then why did you ask me over for dinner? I know you said Alice made you, but I don't really see you as the type of person to just call someone up and ask them over."

"I think it had something to do with the fact that I'm trying to convince myself that you really believe I'm the good guy."

"If I believed any differently then I wouldn't be here. Plus, if what Jacob said was true then you really are the good guys." Crap, I just let that slip. I was NOT supposed to say that.

"What did Jacob say about us?" He asked purely out of curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Bella, stop beating around the bush and just get to the point." He said flatly.

"Okay, but I just want to confirm my theory before I make a fool of myself." Edward nodded encouraging me to continue. "You said your eyes change color based on your mood, gold when you're in a good mood and black when you're not, and I've noticed that guys in particular get moodier when they're hungry." Edward's gripped tighten once more.

"Keep going." He urged.

"You speak like you're from a different time, as if you read a dictionary in your spare time. You're extremely fast. You have freezing skin; it's pale as if all the blood has been drained from your body. You asked my over dinner, yet I never see you eat or drink anything." If it was possible Edward's face got even paler.

"Bella-"

"How old are you Edward?" He sighed when I interrupted him.

"Seventeen." I rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been seventeen, Edward?"

"Longer then you." If I wasn't paying attention I would have missed the slight curl of his lips.

"Every time the sun is out, you and your family miss school, why is that?"

"Our skin is sensitive to the sun." I looked at Edward's face; we were now pulled onto the side of the road. "Just say it, Bella." I knew Edward knew I figured it out, yet somehow my mind still couldn't' wrapped around the fact.

"You're a...vampire." When my mouth formed the word it felt funny. I can call Jake a werewolf all day long, yet when it comes to Edward I just can't say what he is.

"How did you find out?" I couldn't tell on Jacob, plus he didn't really tell me. He just planted the seed telling that they exist and I did the rest.

"I'm not oblivious, you kept on dropping little hints. 'I bite', really Edward."

"Yet you came to dinner." He said simply.

"You would never hurt me, Edward."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." I said matter-of-factly.

"Bella, you must never let your guard down around me."

"Why do you keep insisting you're the monster?" I said getting rather impatient.

"Because, that's what I am. I am a monster. That will never change."

"But you have already changed that, just the fact that I'm still here proves you wrong."

"Just the fact that I could kill you in seconds makes you wrong."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." I sighed heavily knowing I would never win the fight. "Bella, you have to tell me what you're thinking, you're driving me insane." Edward said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm thinking that you're insane for trying to change my mind, and I'm going insane that you can't get that through your thick head." I replied, only after did I realize what he said. "Why would not knowing what I was thinking drive you insane?" I smiled at the fact that I used the word insane three times in the last minute.

"I can read minds, Bella. Everyone's apart from yours." I smiled inwardly at this fact.

"So, are we still going to dinner?" I asked completely changing the subject. Edward turned back onto the road before he replied.

"If that's what you would like, but I could also take you home."

"You're house is fine, Charlie's most likely watching baseball anyway."

"Just a warning, my family tends to overdue things." He did his smirk and it vanished just as fast as it appeared. He turned onto a gravel road then, going through all types of twists and turns. He stopped in front of a large house. It was in the middle of a clearing; three stories and sided in a warm wood. Edward opened my door and closed it behind me; I whispered a thanks. "Ready to go in?"

"More then I'll ever be." I said with a small smile, somehow the butterflies in my stomach returned leaving a warm tingly feeling telling me how much this really meant to me.


	9. Hypocritical

Chapter 9

Hypocritical

"So, is it best just to pretend that I don't know that you're all vampires?" I asked Edward when we approached the house.

"Not anymore, they know you know." I was about to ask how, but Edward answered my question. "They heard." He said simply. Just then, the front door flew open with a loud bang almost hitting me in the face. Rosalie stood in the opening, and the phrase _**if looks could kill**_ entered my mind. Then her glare moved from my face to Edward's. They just stood there staring at each other, then Rosalie turned around and stormed off. "Excuse my sister, she has no manners." Edward said looking down at me.

"It's cool." I said looking through the still open door. I moved my eyes to meet Edward's gaze. His caramel eyes danced with an emotion I didn't know; all I knew is any girl would kill to receive this look from anyone.

"Still want to go in?" My train of thought was interrupted by Edward's liquid voice.

"Yah." This seemed to be the only word that was able to escape my mouth. He motioned for me to go in and I entered the house. I stared in awe at what I saw. It had an open floor plan, lots of windows, and bright paint, most definitely not what I expected his house to look like.

"Expecting coffins, bats, and cob webs everywhere?" His voice sounded amused.

"No, just not…this." I said truthfully.

"It's the only place we don't have to hide." I nodded in sympathy, well as much as I could give.

"It's nice." I replied lamely, that seems to happen a lot lately. I tried making it up by smiling, but was unsuccessful when I realized I probably looked stupid. I awkwardly looked around and noticed a black grand piano in the corner of what looked like the family room. "Who plays the piano?" I asked curiously.

"Umm, I do." I was shocked at his response; he never mentioned he played the piano.

"Could you play me something?" I have always been intrigued with pianos ever since my mom bought me one when I was six. She even got me lessons, but I always complained that I sucked and finally she let me quit. Edward took me over to the piano and I sat next to him on the bench. His fingers started moving rhythmically and I watched in awe as a familiar tune filled the room. "Clair de Lune, it's one of my favorites."

"You know Debussy?" He asked, but never stopped playing.

"My mom used to play the CD for me when I was little so I would take a nap. After awhile it grew on me." I said as the memories flooded my mind.

"My mother was quite intoxicated by this song; it always brought a smile to her face." He said bringing on his own smile. "I was about four when it came out." My mind froze when I heard this, I knew he was old but not that old.

"Didn't it come out in 1905?" That would make him one-hundred and ten years old.

"Yes, after Carlisle, Alice and I are the oldest."

"Not to sound rude, but when did Carlisle change?" A small smirked played on his lips and a fresh blush licked my cheeks.

"He's about three hundred years old." I felt the need to let my mouth gape, but at the same time I thought that would be rude.

"What happened?" Edward finished playing the song and was now looking at me.

"His father and him hunted vampires, as ironic as it sounds. At the time people believed in them. Carlisle's father knew of a vampire that lived below the city and planned to kill the vampire that night with a group of other hunters. They were smart enough to know about the existence of vampires, yet they didn't have the correct knowledge of how to kill one. When the sun fell he and the group of hunters went to where the vampire was.

The vampire came out when the mob reached him and started attacking. The mob ran, whoever wasn't already killed, but the vampire grabbed Carlisle before he got away. Carlisle thought he was dead. Obviously he wasn't, and as soon as he realized this he ran out of town. He hated what he became, and knew his father would kill him if he found out. Carlisle tried everything to commit suicide believing it was better that he took his own life rather than his father.

He tried everything including not feeding and jumping off cliffs. Only later did he learn of the way to a vampire. When he discovered this though he already came to terms of what he was. He later moved to the states and got his degree in medicine." I let the story process a moment. When Carlisle first changed he thought he was a monster, but soon he realized what good he could do. It's sad to know that Carlisle had a horrible time coming to terms, but I'm sure it's not easy for anyone. I also didn't miss that he said there's only one way to kill a vampire, and he didn't say what it was.

I noticed Edward's face swift through my haze. "What's wrong?" I asked bluntly.

"Nothing," he replied. I glared at him knowing he wasn't telling the truth. "Just some unwanted thoughts." I thought this over for a second and mentally hit myself for forgetting Edward could read minds.

"Do you mind telling me what it is?" I asked trying not to sound overly rude. I knew it was nearly impossible to not sound rude at all, so I hoped for the best.

"Let me show you the rest of the house." Edward reached for my hand and I took it. I gathered that he didn't want to tell me what was going on, so I let it go. We walked a little way, and I noticed how he didn't let go of my hand. This fact made my chest feel like I just drank hot chocolate. When we entered the kitchen I saw that most of his family was in the room. Edward froze like he didn't know this was where his family was hiding out, and I stood behind him.

"Hello, Bella." Alice was the first to speak. Her bell like voice brought all attention straight to her, then me. The room of siblings didn't look very happy, the only one that did was Alice.

"Alice, you're going to frighten her." The blond, I assume is Jasper, said. My gaze shifted feeling as if everyone was watching me. I never liked attention, and now it was as if I was the center of attention.

"Don't be silly, Jazz. Bella and I are practically best friends. Aren't we, Bella?" I looked up and straight into Alice's eyes. My breath got caught in my throat.

"Umm, sure." My voice came back and I readdressed my reply. "Yah, of course." A smile took over her face and I instantly felt less awkward. I shifted my weight between feet, now leaning slightly more next to Edward instead of behind.

I was sitting on a rock, and Edward was crouched next to me. We ended up here after a tour of Edward's house that resulted in Edward throwing me over his back and jumping out of his bedroom window.

"So, why did Carlisle change you?" I asked; soon after I winced cursing myself for the rude word vomit. "Not that I would rather have had you die, just curious." I mentally hit myself for how stupid I must have sounded.

"It's okay. In the early 20th century my father passed away with the first wave of the Spanish Influenza, then my mother fell ill. I remember her being very sick. The doctors knew she was dying; it was inevitable at the time. Carlisle was her doctor, and before she passed I caught the infection. The hospital was full of people; the doctors couldn't keep up with the numbers. Almost everyone who got the illness passed on, so my mother knew what was happening to her and how I would fallow.

"Carlisle believes my mother knew what he was. He came in to check on her when she asked him to do her favor. Since Carlisle knew her fate, he thought it was the least he could do. 'You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.' An hour later she was gone.

"That night Carlisle changed me, no one would know I was missing with so many dying. He took me back to his house; three days later I was a vampire." Though out the story Edward's eyes glazed over, as if he was reliving his past, and now his eyes were normal telling me he was back to the present. I was speechless. "Years passed with it just being Carlisle and I. He was glad to have someone to talk to after being alone for two hundred years. Sometimes he still felt lonely.

"He found Esme after her baby passed. She herself was in critical condition; the doctors gave up on her, but her heart was still barely beating. That was enough for Carlisle to change her. Next came Rose. She was out in the cold dying of hypothermia when Carlisle found her. Then Rosalie found Emmett picking a fight with a bear," his lip curled a little when he said this. "Alice and Jasper found us. They were already changed. Alice saw us in one of her visions and wanted to join our family."

After Edward finished I was grateful that he explained things about the rest of his family too. After all, I didn't want to sound pushy by asking him about them as well. I bit my lip still unsure of what to say. I looked down at my hands lamely. "Now to be fair may I ask you something?" I was startled when Edward spoke again. What could he possible want to know about me?

"Sure," I replied.

"Who's Jacob?" I mentally sighed at his question. He just so happened to pick the one thing I didn't want to answer.

"Just a family friend. You met him," I said hoping he would let it go.

"A family friend who happens to have said something to make you believe I'm not a bad guy,"

"Yes," I said simply. I looked at Edward hoping that would be all he would want to know, yet when I saw his face I knew I had to continue. "he said you only eat animals."

"And what else did he say?" I bit my lip not knowing if what I was about to say would get Jake in trouble.

"He didn't tell me anything else. He told me if he did he would get in trouble. He didn't exactly say it was you either. Just that he wasn't allowed to hunt the vampires here because they said they didn't drink from humans, only animals, and that you guys had a treaty." Edward's face was hard.

"Jacob was the one that took you to hospital." I nodded. "What's his last name?"

"Black, Jacob Black." Edward took a deep breath, and for a second he truly did look like a vampire.

"I know this sounds hypocritical, but you shouldn't be around him. He's not very safe." This made me upset, no matter what I knew Jake would never purposely hurt me.

"You don't know him! How could you say that?" I stood up looking down at him.

"Bella, do you even know everything about him?"

"Of course!" I froze when I realized what I just said.

"Then you must know why he's not safe."

"I think I can make that judgment on my own." I said calmly.

"I'm not sure about that." My mouth dropped.

"You know, you sound just like him. I don't need a babysitter; I'm old enough to handle myself." I turned around and walked into the woods that were behind us. Ten seconds later I realized I didn't know how to get home. With all the pride I had left I turned around and stepped out to see Edward standing. I bit my lip nervously. "Can you take me home?" I asked and Edward's lips curled slightly.

"Of course."


End file.
